


Save Me?

by LadyMakoto5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Possible Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: Usagi dreams she's asking someone to save her. Youma attack and she finds herself alone with Tuxedo Kamen.  There's a cloud of darkness is following her. Will anyone realize it in time & can Usagi be saved before it's too late? Takes place during 1st season.(A dark turn this story is taking)
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Tuesday

_She stood on the roof. Fog surrounded her and on the other side of the roof stood a man. She faced him, and pleaded "Save me" He replied "How?" She fidgeted, not knowing what to say to that. How is she supposed to be saved? She didn't know. Feeling a sudden panic as if she were a prey being closed in on, she looked around and pleaded again "Save me"._

_Confusion, maybe a hint of anger was etched on the man's face "How am I supposed to save you when you run from me?" She sighed. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't. The feeling of him being put in danger wouldn't go away. She couldn't do that to him. Looking around again, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched._

_The building shook and the man ran to her as she fell into a dark abyss._

* * *

Usagi bolted up, gasping for air. Again, she dreamed she was asking someone for help. She felt so lost and helpless in the dreams. She wondered who the mysterious man was and why she was drawn to him. Did the dreams have meaning? Shaking her head, she decided the best course of action is to continue ignoring the dreams. Because, what are the chances of dreams having meaning? Almost none. What are the chances of the mysterious man existing? Zilch.

A beeping from her communicator interrupted her thoughts. Youma. After getting the location from Mercury, she quickly transformed and ran to the battle. The youma was a ballerina type thing. Its' voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Ooooo, 1, 2, and jump. Now you do it." Sailor Moon said "How about I don't?" The youma pranced around and then narrowed its' eyes at her "You will" It sent pink ribbons toward her and she jumped out of the way. She threw her tiara at the youma.

To her surprise, the youma used a ribbon to catch and toss the tiara to the side. A masculine laugh came from above. She looked up and saw Kunzite. He sent an attack and she dodged it. Every attack she sent to him, he dodged. Every attack she sent to the youma, it either dodged or tossed aside with the ribbon. As the battle continued, it became harder to avoid the attacks.

Kunzite and his youma were tough and she was no longer able to get a good shot at either one. Breathing heavily, Sailor Moon watched as Kunzite ordered the youma to go after civilians. She needed help. Where were the other senshi? Another attack was sent. She dodged it, but she didn't realize the youma hadn't actually gone after civilians. It had circled around to sneak up behind her. Ribbons wrapped around Sailor Moon and threw her against the wall. She fell to the ground as the ribbons disappeared.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground and Kunzite growled, looking around. "Show yourself, or are you going to be a coward and hide?" His question was answered with a fire ball from Sailor Mars on the roof. Sailor Moon looked up but couldn't see the senshi due to the balcony. Kunzite smirked as he sent another attack at her. Sailor Moon quickly got up, but tripped on her hair. Landing hard on her back, she watched as the attack hit the balcony above her. Everything seemed to slow down as the balcony fell. Her mind was screaming run, but her body wouldn't move. Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen picked her up and went through a door just as the balcony hit the ground.

Sailor Moon internally swore as the impact of the balcony knocked Tuxedo Kamen off his feet, sending them to the floor. Tuxedo Kamen quickly got up and closed the door while dust was still in the air. She stood, closing her eyes at the pain. Kunzite was going to pay for this. The sounds of the battle echoed outside. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room appeared to be a hotel room and it didn't look as if anyone had used it recently.

Tuxedo Kamen approached her. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to him and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She nodded when he asked if she was okay. His hands inched down and he tightened his grip. Her heart raced as the battle and her pain was forgotten. She looked into his deep blue eyes as she reached to knock his hat off. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

Tuxedo Kamen clenched his jaw "No…We can't." Her hand slowly fell to her side. She removed her other hand from his shoulder as he took his hands off her and stepped back. Sailor Moon wondered why he was holding back. Did she do something wrong? Damn it, she didn't want him to hold back. She wanted him to kiss her senseless. She wanted his hands on her. She wanted him.

He took a few steps toward the door. Sailor Moon had to know what she did wrong. "Why?" He looked at her, hesitating. Reasons why he was walking away went through her head. Is she not pretty enough? Is she too short? Is it because she's Sailor Moon? That would be ridiculous especially since he's Tuxedo Kamen. Then she looked down at herself wondering if she is too flat. As the silence continued she regretted asking. She could have told herself it's because they're too busy saving the world, but no, she had to open her big mouth and ask why.

After what felt like an eternity of silence he said "You're too young." Her eye twitched. Too young? She bit her tongue to refrain from reminding him where his hands had been. He sighed "We can't be seen together. What will people think?" Sailor Moon wanted to argue, to say they don't have to express their feelings in public; however, the look on his face said he wasn't going to change his mind. Sailor Moon sat on the bed as Tuxedo Kamen left. When the door closed, it felt as if a knife had been stuck in her heart.

Sailor Moon clenched her fists trying to not let the tears fall. He didn't want to be seen with her because he was concerned what people might think. Is that all he cared  
about? The battle outside raged on. She went to the bathroom then exited through the window, grateful it was a corner room. If she went out the door, the others would see her and ask questions.

Again, Sailor Moon ran to the battle. Mars yelled at her for being late as usual. She assumed Mars and the rest of the senshi wouldn't have been able to see her under the balcony. Throwing herself into the battle, she pushed thoughts of Tuxedo Kamen aside. Kunzite seemed to have disappeared again and left the ballerina youma for them to fight. They'll get the Shitennou one day. Right now this youma needed to be moon dusted. Hold up, who's the senshi in orange and where did that white cat come from? Mercury shouted for everyone to attack simultaneously. They did and the youma was not able to stop every attack. The youma screeched as it was destroyed.

Jupiter asked the senshi in orange "Who are you?" Sailor Moon squealed when she saw a familiar red mask "Sailor V!" The newcomer nodded. The white cat said "I am Artemis and this is Sailor V. She will be fighting with you as Sailor Venus. Her real identity is Princess Serenity." Sailor Moon was relieved. Finally, they had found her.

Once again, Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appeared. "Princess…" Mars stepped toward him and firmly asked "What do you want?" He ignored the senshi "Princess, why have you been sending me dreams? Why do you need the silver crystal? Will I remember my past?" Sailor Venus silently shared a glance with her cat. Tuxedo Kamen stepped toward her "Princess" She stepped back, making eye contact with Sailor Moon. Her eyes were questioning. Then she bolted. Artemis followed. Tuxedo Kamen ran after and so did the senshi, except Sailor Moon.

She knew there was no point in chasing and ran home. Besides, she needed some time alone. Entering her bathroom, she de-transformed and splashed water on her face. She couldn't focus. Tuxedo Kamen thought she was young. Well, she was, but he didn't know that. He didn't know she got detention often. He didn't know the confident superhero is really a sensitive girl. Tuxedo Kamen didn't know anything about her. She placed her hands on the counter, sighing.

She didn't know anything about him either. He might be much older than her. She gripped the edge of the counter. What if he's married? What if their princess is his princess? Wouldn't that make him their prince? It made sense especially after the way the princess reacted to his questions. She was sending him dreams and asked him for the crystal. Remember his past? As in a past life? Then there was the look the princess gave her. Did she know about the kiss she shared with Tuxedo Kamen when Princess D was here?

Usagi frowned at her reflection. If only her feelings could be washed away like the dirt then she'd be fine. It wasn't that simple, though. She desired a man who would never  
be hers.

She had to suppress her feelings.

Deny them.

They don't exist.

She smiled. What feelings?

Her smile faltered.

Her heart ached.

She shook her head. No, it didn't.

She had to focus. Protect their princess. That was her job.

She had a mission and she'd do whatever it takes to get it done.

Even, if it meant never falling in love.


	2. Tuesday Night

Sailor Venus looked up when Artemis entered Central Control. He said "Next time, don't run." She said "We had an agreement. If we ever get into a sticky situation, I'd run and you'd follow. Then you'd run in the opposite direction to lead the person away from me." The cat jumped onto the chair next to her "That was for enemies, not allies." Sailor Venus sighed "I couldn't risk trying to figure out if he was lying. To call him out on the lie, I'd be revealing information Sailor Moon has yet to remember. If he is telling the truth, then he would have realized I'm not the princess."

Artemis nodded "Risking him calling you out on your lie." She said "Exactly. So, I did some digging while waiting for you. Sailor Moon seemed to have already been fighting even though she was the last to arrive." Artemis said "You don't think she had been battling the youma and Kunzite do you? If she was, why would she leave then arrive later?" Sailor Venus said "I checked the security footage in the area and found this."

She pressed play and they watched the battle unfold. Once it finished she said "Artemis, he had her alone and we didn't know it. It could have easily been the dark kingdom. She could have easily been killed. She would have been if Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been there."

Artemis said "She wasn't, but we do need to know what they spoke about. What if he asked her about the princess?" Venus nodded "I need to approach this carefully. As Minako, I'll go ahead and ask about the senshi. It won't be suspicious as this is the first attack since we met. As Venus, I won't take action until I get as much info as I can as Minako." Artemis said "Be careful. He saved her life so she may feel as if she owes him. He may have taken advantage of that and the crush she has on him to fulfill his agenda."

* * *

Usagi couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the princess and how she had sent dreams to Tuxedo Kamen asking for his help. Sighing, she decided to analyze her own dreams and the mystery man in them. Starting with one she had two weeks ago.

_She ran. They were under attack and the building was being taken over. Looking behind her, she saw him, not far behind. The enemy could be heard busting doors down. There wasn't much time to get away. He seemed to be taking his time and she wished he would move faster. She couldn't wait and said "Hurry" _

_He pleaded "Stay with me" She sighed, wishing she could. Didn't he understand she couldn't get caught? She needed to escape. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't stay. He would survive. The approaching army wouldn't harm him. She, on the other hand, would be killed. A distant door was busted down; the shouts from both sides could be heard. Not risking her voice being heard by the enemy, she prayed her eyes conveyed what she wished she could say. She faced the stairwell, the emergency exit in case there was an attack. A guard stood next to the entrance. She quickly approached, unsure whose side the guard was on. The guard said "No enemy shall pass." Did he consider her an enemy? The guard looked behind her then at her "As soon as you are through, I will seal the door. You must hurry." _

_She bolted through the door, almost tripping in the process. She grabbed the rail to keep from falling. Looking to her right, she saw the door was closed. She blinked back tears; she had wanted him to come with her. Panic surged through her when someone brushed past her. How did she not notice someone in the stairwell? _

_Whipping her head around, she saw him walking down the next set of steps. Relieved, she caught up to him and he faced her. For a moment there was only silence. Then he said "Stay with me". She breathed deeply. It was tempting to stay with him, but they would look for her. He was taking her silence negatively "Do you want to?" She nodded "Yes" He said "Then come with me to Elysian." She stood, paralyzed with indecision. _

_She needed to get back to the moon before her absence was noticed. Her heart told her to stay. Her mind reminded her she had a duty to fulfill. Looking him in the eyes, she sighed "I can't leave my mother. I have to go." He gave a slight nod in understanding and said "I will find you." _

_She reluctantly continued down the stairs. After she made it only one flight down, she stopped. Somehow, the enemy was coming up the stairs. She wanted to turn around. Run to him. But her legs wouldn't cooperate. She felt paralyzed. The enemy must have used some sort of magic on her. Her vision went dark as she collapsed. _

_"Serenity!" _

_He was only one flight away, yet he couldn't reach her. Why? Did the enemy breach the entrance? Was he paralyzed too? Then she heard it. A cackle. She couldn't see the person, but she knew that cackle anywhere. A red haired woman named Beryl. _

Usagi wondered why she was dreaming of sneaking to earth from the moon. Why would the army kill her? What is Elysian? Where is it? Who is Beryl? Why are they enemies? What about her mother? Luna never said anything about the parents of the senshi. She tried to figure out a way to find out without raising suspicion. She didn't want anyone to know about the dreams. Looking where Luna usually sleeps, she wondered if the cat would come home tonight. She was probably speaking with Central Command… or was it Central Control? Command Central? Usagi sighed and tried to sleep.


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed the timeline of events in this chapter is a little fuzzy. Ooops. I made a few minor changes to try clarifying time of day.

Usagi sipped her milkshake. Tuning out the after school crowd chatter, she thought about her dreams.

_They laid in bed, kissing. He was on top of her with his hand on the back of her neck. She moaned into the kiss. His kisses were perfect. _

She wondered what she would do if she ever met him. She'd want to know if his kisses were perfect. She gave a slight nod of her head. Yes, she'd definitely have to find out. Usagi didn't remember much of that dream because a youma had chosen that moment to attack.

_He brushed the bangs out of her eyes then touched her cheek. They were facing each other, lying in bed. He spoke "Who are you?" _

Usagi narrowed her eyes. The dream had been interrupted by Luna pouncing on her. Youma attack. It was always youma. Then she thought about his words. Who are you? She wondered if he was real. Sometimes he seemed just as real as her. So, if he is real, is he dreaming of her?

What would happen if they met? How would they meet? She giggled at that. It isn't like either one of them could go to the other and say "You've been appearing in my dreams and I think I'm in love. I want to know if you really are a good kisser." She giggled even more at that. It sounded like some horrible pick up line.

"Usagi?" She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Makoto asked "Usagi, what are you laughing at?" She blushed. "Well…." Their communicators went off and Usagi sighed in relief. For once the youma interrupted when there needed to be an interruption. Ami said "Remember what Luna said." They nodded and left.

* * *

As if on cue, Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the battle. Sailor Moon clasped her hands together, glad he was there "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" To her dismay, he ignored her and instead hovered around Sailor Venus. Not once did he block any attacks to her and only focused on deflecting the attacks sent to Sailor Venus. She was glad the princess was being protected, but she couldn't help feeling jealous.

The battle went relatively quick and Sailor Venus stepped in front of Tuxedo Kamen, chastising him as if he were a child "Don't you ever do that again." He said "Princess, you need to be protected." She said "No. I don't need you hovering over me." Sailor Venus lowered her voice "My senshi cannot know this, but meet me here tonight at 1:30am. We'll talk then." He said "Fine." He left and Sailor Venus faced the senshi. "We need to go before people start arriving."

* * *

Minako sat in Central Control with her arms crossed, fuming. "Tuxedo Kamen doesn't realize how many times I almost love me chained him instead of the youma." The cat nodded "But why did you set a time to meet him?" She sighed "Believing I am the princess, he may let me know his agenda and I'm going to order him to protect Sailor Moon."

Artemis said "But we don't know his motive or what he intends to do to the princess!" Minako said "I know, but there's no denying that she is still living because of him. If he hadn't been there when Kunzite made that balcony fall, we very well may have been without a princess. So, tonight, I am going to meet him and find out if he is an enemy." Artemis said "Luna and I will monitor things from here."

* * *

Usagi sipped on her milkshake. Minako had called asking to meet before the Crown closed. Minako asked her "What was that thing attacking the city?" Usagi said "Youma. The sailor senshi deal with them." Minako shuddered "Those things give me the creeps. They're nightmare fuel. Speaking of dreams, I've had some weird ones. There was one about a guy I was dancing with. It was weird, when I woke up, I swore I could still feel him. What about you?" She shrugged "I've had some. There's a man…" Usagi hesitated as if she was unsure if she should tell Minako "I'll have to tell you some other time. Mom will be mad if I'm out late again." Minako nodded "See ya later." 

* * *

That night around 1:30am

Sailor Venus stood in the park. Tuxedo Kamen was nowhere to be seen. Nephrite appeared "A princess without her guard. What a shame, but it makes my job easier." She said "What makes you think I'm a princess?" Nephrite shrugged "I have my informants." Sailor Venus readied her love me chain "That is all I needed to know."

Luna said "We need to call the others!" Artemis said "No. She fought youma before joining the rest of the senshi and no one is supposed to know she was meeting Tuxedo Kamen. If she needs backup she will let us know. Now, we need to find out who Nephrites informant is." Luna nodded "It has to be Tuxedo Kamen. Besides us, he's the only one who knew she would be there and he knows she's the princess!"

Meanwhile,

Sailor Moon ran across rooftops to burn off energy and get her emotions in check. Tuxedo Kamen did not block any of the attacks thrown at her. Instead, he hovered near Sailor Venus. The princess was not happy he had done that. Luna said Central Control had told them to not stop the princess from fighting. The enemy would not suspect a fighting princess and assume she was still hiding.

Pausing to take a breath, she looked around. She needed to get home before her absence was noticed. Footsteps echoed and she panicked. Was it the enemy? She quickly hid in the stairwell, leaving the door cracked so she could see and hear. The footsteps got louder. She stifled a gasp when she heard Tuxedo Kamen say "Princess".

Was he meeting the princess? Why would they meet at this hour? She decided to de-transform in case she was spotted. She didn't know their civilian identities and they didn't know hers. Usagi tried to control her breathing as she peeked through the small opening. He stood at the entrance, back to her. Her heart was pounding and she listened to him speak "Princess, why are you asking for the crystal? Why are you sending me dreams? What is Elysian?"

She gasped. So the place was real. Then it dawned on her what the dream guy had called her… Serenity. Artemis had introduced Sailor Venus as Princess Serenity. She thought about the dream. Princess Serenity was running from the enemy with her prince. Tuxedo Kamen must be the reincarnation of the prince. Were the dreams coming from the princess? Usagi guessed so since Princess Serenity was sending dreams to him. Why was the princess sending her dreams of times spent alone with her prince? Was it to let her know Tuxedo Kamen didn't belong to her, that he belonged to the princess?

Tuxedo Kamen whirled around upon hearing her gasp and accidentally closed the door. She stared at the handle as he tried to open it "Princess. Is that you? Please, we need to talk." Usagi quickly ran down the stairwell. When she got a few floors down, she transformed to go faster. Tuxedo Kamen quickly de-transformed in the alley and entered the front of the building. He passed a flustered Usagi. Mamoru wanted to ask her what she was doing in his apt building, but he needed to catch the princess. 

* * *

Usagi was relieved Luna hadn't come home yet from talking to Central Control. She climbed into bed and tried to not think about senshi business, the princess or Tuxedo Kamen. Sleep quickly claimed her but her dreams weren't pleasant.

_She stood in a dark corridor. The exit to the brightly lit room was a few feet away. He stood in the doorway. "Save me" She pleaded . He smirked "Save you?" She nodded "I can't take it anymore." Stretching out her arms, she said "When the time comes, will you stop me?" She knew eventually that time would come. Her arms dropped to her side as he shook his head "You ask me to save you, yet I know nothing about you. I have nothing to go on. So, tell me your name. Where do you go?" She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't. It was as if she physically couldn't reply. As if something was stopping her from replying. _

_He smirked again. "I thought so. You're not real. Go bother someone else." She breathed deeply. Yes, she knew it was ridiculous to ask him to save her. However, she felt trapped. As if she were going to be consumed by the darkness that always seemed to follow her. She knew she shouldn't think of him as the light at the end of the tunnel, but she did. _

_She clutched her chest as she felt the darkness consume her. She whispered "I love you…En..dy..mi…on.." His eyes widened as she collapsed. Was he concerned? Once again she heard that cackle. Beryl spoke "He's mine" _

Usagi gasped as she woke up. The mystery man appeared and this time he refused to save her. He allowed her to be taken by the darkness. Tears threatened to fall. Damn him. She didn't know who he was, but damn him. She fell in love with a man who didn't exist. She sat up and hugged her pillow. He wasn't real, but his words hurt. Stupid man. Frustrated she let out a growl, flinging the pillow toward her window and at an unsuspecting Luna entering her room. A thud and a muffled mrooowrr got her attention. "Oi, Usagi, what was that for?" Usagi said "Pillow fight!" Luna shook her head "Usagi, you should be getting your rest, not goofing off." Usagi got the pillow "Fine." She laid back down and silently cursed the mystery man. Damn him and his perfect kisses. She pulled the cover over her head. A tear fell. Why was this bothering her? He wasn't real.


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags.

"**Go Bother Someone Else"**

Usagi poked at her food. She couldn't get his words out of her head. Although she knew he wasn't real, it still hurt. She knew it was just a dream, but it seemed so real. Makoto leaned over "Is everything okay?" Usagi smiled "Of course, I'm just thinking about having detention again.." Makoto said "You've never let it get to you before." Usagi shrugged "Luna keeps badgering me about it." Makoto nodded "Ah, yes, your cat can be… ."

"A pain in the butt?" Minako said as she sat next to Usagi. "Artemis badgers me about things all the time. So, set boundaries." They stared blankly at her. Makoto said "Set boundaries? You do realize we're talking about a cat... and not just any cat, a cat with the ability to talk and use computers?" Minako nodded "Yes, I set boundaries with Artemis. I asked him to not discuss business during school hours unless it was an emergency. Then I asked him to not meddle with anything not related to business since we're supposed to keep it separate."

Usagi tilted her head "He agreed?" Minako shrugged "Well, whenever he'd meddle, I'd spray him with water." Usagi laughed "Luna will kill me if I spray her with water." Minako grumbled as her eyes scanned the area "I see the self proclaimed queen of volleyball is walking this way. I'm going to run interference while you two make a break for it." As she walked away, Makoto said "Make her move out. I can take care of her for awhile to give you a break." Usagi nodded "Thank you. I don't want the others to know. I mean, it doesn't matter, but they might ask questions..." Makoto nodded "I understand. There's something else bothering you and you need space." Usagi nodded. Makoto said "We're here for you if you want to talk about it. I'll go home with you when we leave Crown Arcade and get Luna and her things tonight. Now, let's take advantage of Minako distracting that clique."

* * *

Usagi sighed as school let out. She got to work on her cleaning duties. She cleaned the desks then the windows and started sweeping. Ms. Haruna sat at her desk as she always did. She looked up from sweeping when Ms. Haruna spoke "You can go." Usagi blinked "Eh?" Looking at the clock, she still had thirty minutes left. Ms. Haruna set the pen down from grading papers "You've been arriving on time for a while so you can leave detention early." Usagi smiled "Thank you." She placed the broom in the closet, grabbed her things, and exited the room.

However, some of the volleyball players were exiting the school the same time she was. Usagi internally groaned as they took notice. The self proclaimed queen of volleyball said "Oh, the little girl with pigtails got detention again. Going home to cry to mommy?" They giggled and another elbowed her friend and said to the group "What mother would claim ownership of that?" They laughed as they walked on. Usagi gripped her bag and speed walked in the opposite direction. Her home was in the other direction, but that was the way the group was going. Besides, her mother wouldn't notice. She had gotten out of detention thirty minutes early and she always stopped at the arcade on the way home.

Walking around, she eventually found herself across the street from the place Tuxedo Kamen had saved her. Had it not been for him, she would be dead. She wondered if that had happened after the princess appeared, would he still have saved her or would he have let her become buried under the balcony? Her heart sank as she remembered him not bothering to save her during the last battle. It sank even further because she knew he wouldn't have saved her.

She turned to go to the arcade, by the time she gets there, it will be the usual time she gets there when she has detention. Bumping into someone, she mumbled an apology and quickly walked away.

* * *

Mamoru tossed his keys on the counter and grabbed the coffee beans. Measuring out the amount he needed, he put the bag back and started grinding the beans. He had bumped into Usagi twice near his apartment in less than 48 hours. Once is strange and amusing, but twice? That is just weird. When she bumped into him, she mumbled an apology and kept walking. It was as if she didn't realize who she had bumped into. The look in her eyes bothered him. He had never seen her look that sad. While he had only really been around her at the arcade, he had never seen her sad. According to Motoki, she was the type of person to not let anything get her down and if she did, it could be remedied with food.

Grimacing as the grinder continued to grind the beans, he quickly turned it off. It sounded too much like the balcony falling. The beans weren't quite ground to the way he liked, but it would have to do. Sighing as he got the coffee going, he thought about that day. If he hadn't been there, Sailor Moon would be dead. When he had closed the door, he had intended to walk to Sailor Moon and ask if she was okay. Which he did, but somehow his hands had made their way lower and he even gave her rear a squeeze. It was gentle, but he shouldn't have done it. Looking at her, he had wondered what her lips tasted like. However, he was brought out of his lustful thoughts and panicked when she had reached for his hat.

He hated the look in her eyes when he told her no. They couldn't. They couldn't reveal each others identities. That's what she was doing? Right? Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and paused. Maybe she didn't want to reveal their identities. Maybe she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but it didn't matter now. Besides, that would have been a dangerous road to travel. When she asked why, he had said she was too young. He meant it even though he didn't know her age. She looked too young to be fighting. Too young to get intimate. If she is as young as she looked, she couldn't easily go into hiding if the enemy found out.

Pouring the coffee, he sat on his couch and turned his thoughts to the princess. He wondered why the princess led him to a different place than the one she told him to meet her at. He thought about his dreams, analyzing them

_Remember Elysian. Remember our time there._

Taking a sip of coffee, he wondered about Elysian. Where was it? Why were they there? He thought about the dream he had a few months ago.

_Her soft laughter floated through the garden. He grabbed her from behind, planting a kiss on her neck. She turned in his arms "I can never hide from you, can I?" He shook his head "Never. We are connected. I can sense you. I know your every move." She pouted and looked away "Stalker." Her pout didn't last long though. She started to giggle. She had only been joking and said "My prince, I must get back before my senshi worry." He nodded, letting her go._

That baffled him. Why on earth was he dreaming of being intimate with the princess? He thought about Luna's words when he first appeared

_There was no Tuxedo Kamen in the past._

Of course, he had overheard that after he left the battle. Really, he just hid in a tree and watched them. Looking back, it seemed creepy, but at the time, he didn't know if they were friend or foe. Mamoru wondered if he was the prince. In the dream, she had called him her prince. If that is the case then he really does have a connection to the princess. That feeling he gets and follows as if there's an invisible line to his destination. Which brings him back to the question, why did the princess go to a different spot than the one she told him? Was it to test him to see if he really is her prince or is Sailor Venus not the princess?

At that last thought, he choked on his coffee. If Venus isn't the princess then who is? He tried to recall a dream where the princess mentioned having a decoy, but he couldn't remember. Either Venus is the princess, the decoy, or neither and is a threat to the senshi. He didn't think the last was possible, but better safe than sorry. Deciding to do a little investigating, he'd start by finding those cats. There couldn't be too many with a crescent moon on the forehead. Since Motoki knew his secret, he'd ask him tonight if he's seen any cats like that.

* * *

Entering her room, Usagi dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto her bed. She had always brushed the comments off. When she became Sailor Moon, it proved to be a distraction and she completely ignored the comments. They were being mean for the sake of being mean. They were jerks and no better than the youma she fought. She could let the comments bounce off because she had Tuxedo Kamen. Okay, technically he wasn't hers, but he saved her at the battles and only her. He never saved any of the others. However, now the princess was there, he was ignoring her.

With a heavy sigh, Usagi got off her bed and went to her closet. Digging through the clothes, she picked out a white skirt and a pink tunic top. Grabbing underwear, she looked at her bras and frowned as she remembered gym class a few months ago. She hated when she had to change in front of other people, but she knew she wasn't alone. Naru and several others hated it too. There were only so many changing stalls and given the amount time they had to change, there wasn't enough time for everyone to use a stall. This of course, meant the so called Queen of Volleyball and her entourage would pick on anyone unfortunate enough to not have the privacy of a stall.

_Aww, where did you get that bra? I never see any like that, but I don't shop in the kids section. Is that one of those training bras?_

Usagi clenched her fists. She didn't have control over that. It wasn't as if she could wave a magic wand and go "Bippity boppity BOOBS" Slamming the drawer shut, she stomped to the bathroom to take her shower. The comments she had brushed off and ignored, the emotions they made her feel, she had stomped them down until she didn't feel anything. She distracted herself with senshi business and with Tuxedo Kamen. But now, in the last 48 hours, she had neither. She couldn't distract herself with battles because Tuxedo Kamen will hover around the princess, leaving her to fend for herself. She needed to be able to fight without relying on anyone, but it wouldn't kill him to help her once in awhile.

Now those emotions bubbled to the surface and as she stood in the shower, her tears mixed with the water. She wished she could give the broach back. Wished she could run away with her dream man. Problem is, he doesn't exist. Even if he did, she couldn't go to him and say "Hey. Random dude appearing in my dreams. I've fallen for you and can you please take me away from all this?" Life wasn't fair. There won't be a Prince Charming to catch her in his arms. She'll have to rescue herself, but she wasn't sure if she could.


	5. Friday

Ikuko let Minako in "Maybe you can get her up. I've told Usagi I am not her personal alarm clock." Minako chuckled "I'll get her up." Ikuko said thank you and went to the kitchen. Minako ran up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking "Usagi, get up! We're going to be late!" Usagi didn't respond. Minako approached the bed with worry. Normally Usagi slept like a starfish, taking up as much space as possible. However, she was curled up like a frightened child. She noticed Luna was gone, but assumed the cat had given up and went to Central Control. Sitting on the bed, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Usagi?"

Usagi mumbled and Minako leaned closer to hear better. Her voice was pained as she muttered "He… didn't… save… me." Minako was confused but shrugged it off. "USAGI!" Shaking her awake, Usagi opened her eyes then narrowed them "What are you doing here?" Minako jumped up, giving her signature pose "Time to go to school!" Usagi groaned "I don't want to." Minako said "Neither do I but we've got to at least get out of here before your mother starts hovering." Usagi quickly got ready and they were out the door in no time.

On their way to school, Minako asked "What were you dreaming about?" Usagi shrugged "Nothing." Minako said "Really? Because you mumbled in your sleep something about him not saving you." Usagi stopped walking. Minako faced her "Is something wrong?" Usagi shook her head "No. It was just a weird dream." She started walking again. Minako fell in step beside her "Tell me about it." Usagi said "There's a man appearing in my dreams. He seems so real and sometimes I wonder if he is." Minako nodded and when Usagi stayed silent, she asked "Can you tell me about one of the dreams? Just one. I promise I won't pry for more." Usagi sighed and told her about one of the dreams.

_She ran. They were under attack and the building was being taken over. Looking behind her, she saw him, not far behind. The enemy could be heard busting doors down. There wasn't much time to get away. He seemed to be taking his time and she wished he would move faster. She couldn't wait and said "Hurry"_

_He pleaded "Stay with me" She sighed, wishing she could. Didn't he understand she couldn't get caught? She needed to escape. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't stay. He would survive. The approaching army wouldn't harm him. She, on the other hand, would be killed. A distant door was busted down; the shouts from both sides could be heard. Not risking her voice being heard by the enemy, she prayed her eyes conveyed what she wished she could say. She faced the stairwell, the emergency exit in case there was an attack. A guard stood next to the entrance. She quickly approached, unsure whose side the guard was on. The guard said "No enemy shall pass." Did he consider her an enemy? The guard looked behind her then at her "As soon as you are through, I will seal the door. You must hurry."_

_She bolted through the door, almost tripping in the process._

Minako knew that wasn't the entire dream, but didn't push it. She promised she wouldn't pry and she'd keep her word. "What will you do if he is real and you meet him?" Usagi shrugged "I don't know. Shingo would make fun of me, mom would well, be mom, and dad would lock me in my room. Motoki thinks of me as a sister. He'd probably play private detective and act like an over protective big brother. Naru, Makoto, Rei, and you would question him. Ami is the only one who would mind her own business. Then there are all the random people who look for fresh gossip." She paused at the school entrance gate, "Minako, can you not tell anyone about it?" Minako nodded "Of course." Usagi smiled and ran to class.

Artemis jumped onto Minakos shoulder "It's almost as if she's already thought of how to sneak around with him if he turns out to be real. I think she's leaving something out and that dream seems familiar." She nodded "That's because it happened and she is leaving information out. Just like in the past when she'd try to sneak off to see Endymion. The dream sounded as if it took place when Beryl and her army invaded the earth palace. One of the upper floors in the earth palace had a stairwell. It was always guarded similar to the way Pluto guards the gates of time."

Artemis asked "Do you know where they led?" Minako shook her head "No. Like the gates of time, I was told no one was allowed through them. Though the princess said they led to Elysian. Artemis, I want you to look through the records of the Silver Millennium for more information on the Earth palace, its layout and everything concerning it during the final battle."

As Artemis ran to do the task he was assigned, Minako sighed as she went to class. Serenity was remembering and somewhere out there so was Endymion. She had to assume he was.

* * *

Motoki said "I cannot thank you enough for helping clean up this mess. When word spread the freezer quit and everything melted, suddenly everyone already had places to be. Of course this happens on a day we don't have class." Mamoru shrugged "It's no big deal. I actually came here to ask you something." Motoki sat back on his heels, setting the rag down "What is it?" Mamoru sighed "It's about my secret. Have you seen any cats with a crescent moon on its forehead? It's white and most likely belongs to someone with long blond hair." Motoki nodded "Yeah, there's a girl who comes in here with her friends. She sneaks her cat in here. I allow it because no one has noticed and the cat is surprisingly well behaved. What does this cat have to do with your secret?"

Mamoru said "Because that cat is always with the senshi at battles." Motoki went wide eyed "You're kidding." He shook his head "I'm not. I want to speak to the cat and ask about some dreams I've been having along with some things I've noticed. Something isn't adding up and I want answers." Motoki nodded "Okay. She's in here quite often after school. I should be able to reopen tomorrow. I'll point her out to you when you come at your usual time." Mamoru shook his head "Tomorrow is Saturday. I wanted to talk to the cat in private without the others knowing and they don't know who I am." Motoki said "Then next time she comes in here, I'll take the cat from her and as I put it in the back, I'll let it know Tuxedo Kamen wants to meet with it." Mamoru said "I'll wait in your apartment upstairs on Monday and you can put it there." Motoki nodded "Will do. Hey, you want to take a break? I've got drinks and you can tell me about your dreams over them." Mamoru chuckled "That sounds like a pick up line." Motoki stood "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

They went to his apartment not knowing that a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead was about to enter the building.

Motoki got the coffee going and leaned against the counter "So, what kind of dreams are you having?" Mamoru said "One was of the Princess telling me to remember our time spent at Elysian." Motoki raised an eyebrow "Sneaking off with a Princess, eh?" Mamoru shook his head "I don't even know what Elysian is." Motoki said "Once we get coffee, I'll get my computer and see what we can find. Now, tell me another dream." Mamoru said "We were in a garden. I grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. The princess turned around saying she can never hide from me. I told her never and that we are connected. That I know her every move. She jokingly called me a stalker then giggled. The princess called me her prince and said she needed to get back before her senshi worry."

Motoki smiled "So you're a Prince?" Mamoru shrugged "Based on the dreams, yes. If that is so then why am I Tuxedo Kamen when there wasn't one in the past?" Motoki poured his coffee "Maybe Tuxedo Kamen is an alias until you fully remember?" Mamoru nodded "It's possible. Another thing, Sailor Venus is supposedly the Princess and had asked to secretly meet me." Motoki moved so Mamoru could get his coffee "How scandalous." Mamoru said "I have a link to her, the princess. It's how I am able to find the battles. I can't explain it. However, that link, it lead me to another place at the time Sailor Venus asked to meet me. She told me to meet her at the park, but the link took me to the rooftop of my apartment building. So either, she was testing me to see if I could actually find her, but if that's the case, then why didn't she meet me? Why did she stay hidden? Or Sailor Venus is the decoy and I was following the real princess. There is the third possibility of the answer being neither and Sailor Venus is an enemy. I doubt that, but every possibility needs to be considered. So which is it?"

They sat in the living room. Motoki said "I think if she were the enemy, she wouldn't have announced her princess status so openly. It makes more sense to be secretive and convince the senshi her whereabouts are to remain unknown. Maybe stay with one of them or something. Sailor Venus is either the Princess or the decoy. Most likely the decoy. If she is the Princess then why would she fight as Sailor V? Why would she fight alone?" Mamoru nodded "That makes sense, but if she isn't the Princess then who is?" Motoki shrugged "When did you start having this link to follow?" Mamoru sighed "Since the beginning. Since Sailor Moon was the only senshi fighting."

Motoki said "Then Sailor Moon is the real princess. I'd say maybe Sailor Venus was watching from the shadows, but she was busy being Sailor V." Opening his computer, he did a search for Elysian and Endymion. Mamoru said "It makes sense that one or the other is the princess. Why would the decoy have blond hair if the princess doesn't? It seems Sailor Moon is most likely the real princess." Motoki leaned back "Whoa." Mamoru scooted over to see the screen "What is it?"

"This says Elysian is a place where heroes who have been bestowed with immortality upon them by the gods are sent. It's called a paradise. It's also considered a place for the blessed dead and where those who have lived a righteous life are sent. In other words, a place of rest for the dead who were blessed by the gods." Mamoru said "Umm, I.. don't think.. that's it." Motoki shrugged "Now on to finding more about Endymion."

After searching the name, Motoki said "The first thing that comes up is that Endymion was a handsome shepherd, hunter, or king who ruled at Olympia in Elis. Oh, this calls him a shepherd-prince and the Titan moon goddess Selene fell in love with him. Then it goes on something about choosing a destiny and Selene asking for him to have eternal youth. He was put into eternal slumber and the moon goddess would visit him every night…" Motoki gave him a quizzical look. "Exactly what kind of relationship did you two have?" Mamoru pointed to the computer "What else does it say?" Motoki went back to reading "It says she had 50 children with Endymion. Wait… 50 children? Damn, Mamoru, you sure were busy in the past…" Mamoru shook his head "I'll just talk to the cat on Monday." Motoki shrugged "Hey, we tried. Oh, look there are pictures."

He clicked on the images and shrieked. "My god Mamoru! Nude portraits?" Mamoru choked on his coffee. Sure enough, there were paintings of a man the artists claimed to be Endymion and some of Selene. They weren't anywhere near accurate, but they were indeed nudes. Motoki looked at him "I'm shocked, I tell you, shocked. I'm your best friend. We're supposed to confide in each other. How could you not tell me about this? You had 50 children with a goddess and had nude portraits done. Who are you?"

Mamoru hung his head "I'm beginning to regret confiding in you." Motoki chuckled "Hey, you know I'm just kidding. Your secret is safe with me. Although, I can't help but wonder what Sailor Moon was doing in your apartment building. Wait, no, never-mind. Don't tell me." Mamoru shook his head as Motoki stood and walked to the kitchen. Then his eyes widened. Usagi was in his apartment building at the same time. Mentally shaking himself, he took his coffee cup back to the kitchen. He'd have to think about that once he was home. Motoki thought of her as a little sister and easily went into protective big brother mode. He did not want to have a conversation about Usagi possibly being the Princess he was frolicking around with.

* * *

Artemis first brought up the information on the Earth Palace. There was very little about the stairs leading to Elysian. However, Luna and he had taken notes on what Serenity and Endymion told them back then. They were indeed guarded like the Gates of Time. Only royal blood could get there. If someone were to manage to get to the stairs, when they reached the bottom, all they would find was a door leading to an empty room. That included Endymions guards.

Bringing up the battle reports, he found the one matching Usagis dream. It was the report for the final battle. After she and Endymion were in the stairwell and headed to Elysian, they were met halfway by an army that had been lying in wait. Endymion looked behind them to see Jadeite leading an army from above. Serenity grabbed Endymions hands, told him to hold tight and she teleported them both to the Moon. Serenity collapsed from using too much energy and possibly from the adrenaline wearing off. She had been taken to the medical ward so once she regained consciousness she could be examined again. Queen Serenity was mad Endymion had been taking the Princess to Elysian instead of the Moon.

Artemis chuckled at that note. He knew it was Luna who was the angriest. Oh, the Queen wasn't happy, but understood Elysian would have been the safest place for her on Earth. He continued to read.

Endymion explained that Serenity was going to teleport back to the Moon to warn everyone. He told her he'd do that since he wasn't the one the army was after. However, somehow the guard must have been turned against them because they were ambushed in the stairwell. That's when Serenity teleported them both to the Moon.

The rest of the report indicated the senshi and Queen Serenity worked with Endymion to form a plan and they alerted the other planets. However, as they continued to plan their move and coordinate with other planets, the Moon was attacked. Beryl's army was led by Endymions four guards. Endymion went out there to try talking them out of the attack.

Artemis then read the very last note Luna left in the battle report.

_In the frenzy of calling the other planets for backup, putting up Palace defenses, and going on the defense… no one noticed Serenity wake up. How did we not notice? How did I not notice? I can think of plenty of logical explanations such as the medical staff was so focused on getting ready for patients, no one noticed Serenity slip out. Maybe she disguised herself? I wouldn't be surprised if she had. It would have made it easier for her to slip out or maybe I'm simply telling myself that to avoid admitting I didn't notice the Princess slipping out. To avoid admitting I failed. Regardless, she's gone. One moment, Endymion was standing in front of the approaching army, shouting at his generals, pleading with them to stop as Kunzite raised his sword. The next moment, Serenity was there, arms outstretched, standing in front of Endymion as Kunzite delivered a fatal blow. _ _asdfghjklkjhgfdsasdfghjklkjhgfds_

Artemis knew that last line meant nothing yet it meant everything. Luna was a stickler for reports, especially battle reports, to not have any unnecessary information. That line of random letters wasn't necessary, but it was. It was the emotions of that day. Sniffling, he turned off the computer and then wondered if Usagi remembered all of it or if it was just to the point of her collapsing.


	6. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a suicide attempt.

Usagi sighed as she climbed into bed, glad the day was over. The day went by way too slowly. They had to play volleyball and who was chosen to be the instructor for the day? The self proclaimed Queen of volleyball. It was hell. When school let out, she quickly grabbed her things and left. For once, she didn't have detention. Usagi was glad to get away from there and wouldn't have to see any of them again until Monday. She pushed thoughts of them aside and focused on getting to the arcade. However, to her dismay, it was closed. She trudged home only to discover Luna waiting for her. The cat said even though she temporarily lives with Makoto, she will still spend most of her time at the Tsukino household since Usagi wasn't the best sailor senshi she can be and still needed discipline. Luna only wanted them to be at their best in order to fight and protect the princess, but all Usagi heard was "you suck and need to be monitored like a small child" At least she managed to convince the cat to stay the night at Makotos. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and never wake up.

A few hours later…..

A sound cut through the air. Opening her eyes, she reached for her communicator. She looked at the clock. 1AM. Groaning, she got up and grabbed her broach, but all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Transforming, she climbed onto the roof and then answered her communicator. It was Mercury "Sailor Moon, youma at the park." Sailor Mars could be heard in the background "We don't need her.…." Her voice grew distant and Sailor Moon assumed she was moving away from Sailor Mercury. The blue haired senshi continued "It's the usual youma we fight." Sailor Moon nodded "Got it." and ended the conversation. She haphazardly placed the communicator on her wrist. She ran across rooftops until she saw the lights and heard the battle. She stopped running, wondering if they even needed her. After all, Sailor Mars did say they didn't need her. Tears started falling. She was useless. Turning on her heel, she ran away from the battle. The emotions she had stomped down continued to stay at the surface and she couldn't push them aside anymore. The comments kept replaying in her mind.

_Go bother someone else_

_Aww, is that one of those training bras_

_What mother would claim ownership of that_

_Little girl with pigtails_

_We don't need her_

Reaching a part of town she vaguely recognized from the last time she ran across rooftops at night, she stopped running. Staring off into the night, she stepped onto the ledge as she continued to cry. How was she supposed to protect the princess when she couldn't even protect herself? The princess would be better protected if Tuxedo Kamen and the rest of the senshi didn't have to worry about her. Yes, they would be better off without her.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen followed the link that always led him to Sailor Moon. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop to the battle until he realized the link was tugging at him, ushering him away from the battle. He stopped running and wondered why Sailor Moon wasn't at the battle. Did something happen to her? Is there another youma? Did the enemy figure out she is the real princess? He turned away from the lights and sounds of the battle and followed the link.

Eventually, he had reached the part of town he lived in and wondered why Sailor Moon was this far away from the battle. He looked around but didn't see her. Jumping to the ground, he looked around, running down this street and that one. He thought she might have been in an alley and possibly injured, but he didn't see her. Thinking he needed to get back on the rooftops, he looked up and his heart almost stopped at what he saw. Part of a dream replayed in his mind

"_I can't take it anymore." Stretching out her arms, she said "When the time comes, will you stop me?"_

As Sailor Moon turned around and stretched out her arms, he ran like hell, hoping he got to her in time. He'd be damned if this is how their story ends.

* * *

Sailor Mars glared at Sailor Venus as she spoke to Sailor Jupiter "I still think we don't need her. She's the princess. She shouldn't be fighting." Sailor Jupiter said "I agree, but she wants to fight." As the youma was destroyed, Sailor Venus looked around "Where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury said "When she answered the communicator, she looked half asleep." Luna shook her head "I knew I should have stayed there." Everyone except Sailor Jupiter was confused. Sailor Venus asked "What do you mean?" Luna said "Thursday, Makoto got my things and I moved in with her. I don't know why Usagi wanted that, but I will go home and find out. I'll also find out why she didn't bother showing up for battle."

Sailor Venus stopped the cat "Luna, don't. Artemis and I will go check on her and speak with her about it. Let's have a meeting 10am tomorrow at the temple. Until then no one else is to try contacting her. I don't want Sailor Moon to feel ganged up on." They nodded. Luna said "Understood." Sailor Venus said "Then it's settled." As they parted, Artemis asked "What is the meeting for?" Sailor Venus said "To find out if anyone else is having dreams of the past. Obviously you aren't going to mention _her_ dreams, but only that I've had some." Artemis almost fell off her shoulder "You're not serious are you?" She chuckled "Oh no, don't say what the dreams are about. If they want to know then say the dreams shouldn't be shared. It's best if everyone remembers on their own. After that, have a short training session. If anyone complains, tell them it's good practice if the enemy ever attacks back to back." Artemis said "You're not going to be there." It was more of a statement than a question, but she answered anyway. "No. Once I find them, I'm going to have a lengthy discussion with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." Sighing, she continued "I hope it doesn't take us that long to find them." Artemis nodded in understanding. Something happened and whatever it was, Usagi probably doesn't need every senshi and Luna demanding answers all at once.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen held Sailor Moon in his arms on his bedroom floor. He couldn't believe what she had tried. Since his apartment wasn't far away, he had taken her there. He had so many questions to ask. His plan had been to talk to the cat. However, after tonight, he wasn't sure where to begin or what to do. What do you even say in a moment like this? So, he silently held her until her sobs began to subside. Then he hesitantly said "I know... I've been harsh.. criticizing you in battles. Forgive me if it contributed to your actions tonight." Sailor Moon shook her head, remaining silent. Tuxedo Kamen nodded "I'm glad my words were not the cause. However, I will strive to be more constructive in my criticism." She shook her head, muttering "Don't bother."

He sighed as he continued to hold her "I don't know why you tried what you did, but the senshi need you." She shook her head as she looked up at him "They can go on without me and you'll be there to fight with them." His heart broke at the look in her eyes. "No, I won't. I can sense when you transform. I don't know how, but that's how I find the battles. It's how I found you tonight." Sailor Moon said "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I won't transform ever again." He shook his head "If you ever feel this way again, if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, transform and I'll be there." He cringed at the cheesiness of it, but she didn't notice. Sailor Moon nodded "I will. Umm, you're not going to say anything to the others are you?" Tuxedo Kamen shook his head "No. This will stay between us." She smiled. "Thank you.. Can I.. stay with you tonight?"

Nodding, he smiled back "Yes, you can." He wasn't sure how or if even he should ask if she has family who will notice her gone. There was no doubt that her cat and the senshi have already noticed her absence at the battle. He stood, carrying her to the bed. She continued to cling to him so he laid next to her, pulling the cover over them. Wrapping his arms around her, he tightened his hold on her, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear forever.


	7. Saturday Morning part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the beta who looked over this chapter.

Motoki knocked on the door. After several minutes of no response, he used the spare key Mamoru gave him. Entering the apartment, he shut the door behind him and slipped out of his shoes. "Mamoru?" Looking around the empty apartment, he entered the kitchen. His concern grew when he saw the coffee maker hadn't been used. Then he wondered if there had been a youma attack last night. As he made his way through the apartment, he was worried his friend might have been injured. He was relieved by the lack of blood in sight, but hesitated when he neared the bedroom door. He hoped Mamoru was exhausted and didn't hear him knock. After knocking and getting no response, Motoki hesitantly opened the door. His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw the room. There on the bed was Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. The position they were in, and the way his cape and the sheets covered them, made it appear they were just now getting sleep. Motoki carefully closed the door but forgot to turn the knob to keep it from making a click sound.

He heard rustling and some other noises coming from the room. Motoki's heart beat faster as he tried to get out of the apartment. He knew Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't kill him, but Sailor Moon? He wasn't so sure. He wondered what happened to Mamoru's plan to talk to the cat on Monday. Maybe at the battle, he decided he couldn't wait to pick up where they left off in the past.

Motoki knew they were dressed. He saw Sailor Moon's red boot sticking out from under the cover… though it wasn't enough to be certain. It could be another garment. He stumped his toe on the couch. He almost knocked over the lamp and as he finally reached the door, he decided to not risk stopping to put his shoes back on. Grabbing them as he opened the door to leave, he slammed it into his head. Motoki clutched his head as he bit his lip, wondering if Usagi's clumsiness was contagious.

"Excuse Me." He froze then slowly turned towards the voice. Tuxedo Kamen stood in the living room. Motoki stood straight. "You were supposed to help clean again, but you never showed. I came by when you didn't answer your phone. When you didn't answer your door, I got worried."

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. "I'm sorry, but something came up."

Motoki nervously smiled. "Look I understand. I can come back later. Actually, you know where to find me so when you're ready… Just come… I mean... Come over… to help clean."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "I will. I've got something I've got to take care of, and I'll be right over."

Motoki waved his hands in front of him. "Oh, it's no rush. Take your time." He quickly left with his shoes still in his hands. Tuxedo Kamen sighed, returning to the bedroom and saw Sailor Moon trying to peek out of the closet. "Sailor Moon, he's gone."

She sighed, stepping out of the closet. "I know, I need to leave."

He shook his head. "No. Stay as long as you need."

Nodding, she said, "Thank you." Then she noticed her bare wrist. Looking up at him wide-eyed, she exclaimed, "My communicator… It's gone!" He knew it most likely fell off when he caught her, but they couldn't look for it. They'd get a lot of attention in their outfits. One of them would have to detransform to look for it and he wasn't about to leave her alone. That meant they would both have to detransform and look for it together. He didn't think revealing their real identities was a good idea right now either. The only option left was one that walked out the door. "Sailor Moon, I know how we can get it back. My friend, the one who just left, can be trusted to find it and return it without saying a word to anyone."

She tensed, looking ready to run. "You said you would not tell anyone."

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her hands, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I will keep my promise. However, the communicator needs to be retrieved before someone gets it. I'll make the call here so you can hear what I say."

Nodding, she watched him make the call and true to his word; he didn't say what happened. Instead, he made up a story of how it got damaged and lost during battle. Tuxedo Kamen told his friend the other senshi, and the cats didn't know she had lost it. She slumped as he told his friend where it most likely was. Osa-P Jewelry. Sailor Moon couldn't believe that she didn't think of what happens when a senshi dies. Do they disappear? She thought they did, but what if they simply detransform? Would it have been her, Tsukino Usagi, found dead? Covering her mouth with her hand, she sat on the bed, horrified at what she almost made Naru witness. Ending the call, he sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her to him. He silently held her as she cried into his chest.

Tuxedo Kamen tried to think of how to bring up her going home. He didn't want her to leave, but eventually she would have to. As her sobs subsided several minutes later, his phone buzzed. "It's my friend. He found it."

She nodded as she sat up. "Is he going to bring it back here?"

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "No. He will be late for work if he does. I will stop by and retrieve it. Let's meet tonight on the roof of the Crown Arcade. I'll give it back to you and I'll bring you here."

She blinked "Why are you going to bring me back here?"

He sighed "So we can talk. I will not ask why even though I want to know. You can tell me if you want to but I will not force you to talk."

It confused her. "Then what are we going to talk about?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to talk about; however, I have a few questions about the senshi and some information I've uncovered."

Sailor Moon tensed up again. "So that's why you want to meet. You want information about us."

He shook his head, "No, before last night I had planned to track down one of the cats because I wasn't sure which senshi would be the best one to talk to. Now, after neither of us showed up at the last battle… I'm not sure my presence would be welcome even by the cats. I know the senshi don't trust me."

Sailor Moon nodded, relaxing a little. "They don't. So, what time do we meet?"

Shrugging, he said, "Whenever you can sneak out."

She slumped her shoulders. "I doubt they'll let me out of their sight."

He asked, "Is there someone who can cover for you?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "I have a friend who doesn't know I'm a senshi, but she will help me if I ask."

He smiled. "The friend I called is like that. He got suspicious when I started disappearing at night and suddenly going somewhere then coming back injured. Finally, I told him and he's kept my secret ever since. Turned out he suspected I was Tuxedo Kamen, but was waiting for me to confide in him."

Sailor Moon said, "Sounds like a good person. You think I should tell my friend?"

He looked around the room then at her, "That's up to you. If you think she will keep your secret and keep information from everyone, including the other senshi. How reliable was she when you were the only senshi fighting?"

She smiled. "Very." Her smile faded "Now that I think about it, I haven't spent much time with her since the other senshi came around. I can suggest a sleep-over tonight. Her mom is allergic to cats so even they won't be able to sneak in."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "If it's too short a notice for your friend and too difficult for you to sneak out, we can meet tomorrow night."

Sailor Moon said, "That might be better. So, tomorrow night on the roof of the Crown Arcade. What time?"

He agreed. "Whatever works for you. I can sense when you transform."

She nodded. "I will see you sometime tomorrow night then."


	8. Saturday Morning part 2

Minako waited for it to be safe to cross the street. She tried calling Usagi, but it went straight to voicemail. "Artemis, why do you think Tuxedo Kamen didn't show up to the battle?" The cat sighed, sitting on her shoulder "I don't know. After all, it was Nephrite you met in the park instead of him. Maybe he thinks we're onto him?"

She chuckled. "Maybe you've been listening to Luna too much?" Scratching his ear, she crossed the street. "It's almost 9 am. Let's go wake Usagi up." They walked to the front door of the Tsukino house and knocked.

Mrs. Tsukino opened the door. "Minako. If you're looking for Usagi, she isn't here." Minako blinked. Mrs. Tsukino chuckled "I'm shocked too. The arcade is opening back up today. I guess she wanted to get there early, but I've been up since 6 am. I didn't see her leave."

Minako sighed "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew she was staying the night at my house. I apologize for the lack of communication."

She smiled "Well, remind her to not make this a habit."

Minako nodded "I will. Is it okay if she stays tonight too?"

Mrs. Tsukino smiled "Of course. Just remember to make sure I know next time. If today wasn't the day the arcade was opening back up, I would have been worried."

Once they were back on the street, Artemis said, "I thought the arcade wasn't opening back up until 3 pm."

Minako nodded "She probably doesn't know the time or assumes Usagi got the time wrong." They crossed the intersection. "Let's see if she went there."

Artemis asked. "Why did you tell her Usagi stayed the night?"

She replied. "Despite saying she wasn't worried, Mrs. Tsukino was. She would have eventually called the police." Once they reached the Crown Arcade, they paused. Motoki was entering the side door for employees. Minako put a hand on her hip. "He looks flustered... and he's late. He's never late." They went to the side door and knocked. Motoki opened the door, looking around wide eyed.

She chuckled. "Who were you expecting? The Mafia?" Motoki didn't smile, instead he looked around again and muttered. "Something like that." She blinked in confusion as he questioned her "What do you need?"

Minako said. "I thought Usagi might try to rush you into opening sooner."

He shook his head. "Haven't seen her today. Doesn't she sleep in until noon?"

Nodding, she replied "Yeah, but you know how excited she gets about this place so I stopped here before going to her house." Picking up Artemis, she stepped back "Well, if you need any help, I know some people who are free."

Motoki scratched the back of his neck "That isn't necessary. I've got someone arriving to help later on."

Minako smiled "Ok, well, I'll see you when you open at 3 pm!" She had barely taken a step when he shut the door. "Artemis. Something is off."

The cat nodded. "We need to focus on finding Usagi. I have a meeting to go to in less than an hour. I finished connecting your computer to the main one so we don't have to sneak into the Crown Arcade to access anything. We can check the security footage once we're home."

They didn't speak again until they were home. Minako opened her laptop and entered the password to the main computer. "Okay, the security footage shows her leaving for the battle. She's no longer on camera once she gets about halfway to the battle and there's nothing showing her returning home. If she didn't go to the battle, and she didn't go home, then where did she go?"

Artemis stretched out beside her. "Try calling her communicator."

Minako hung her head. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" She retrieved her communicator and pressed the button for Moon. She furrowed her brow. "Error? Why is it saying Error? Why can't I call her?"

The cat sat up to look at the screen. "Hmm, I can run a diagnostic on it to see if it's yours or hers that's malfunctioning."

Crossing her arms while he ran the test, she huffed. "They shouldn't malfunction. They were thoroughly tested so this wouldn't happen." The computer beeped. "So that means mine is good?" Artemis nodded. Minako leaned back as he ran a diagnostic on Usagi's communicator, trying to not think of the worst case scenario. Maybe she left it on while showering. Maybe she accidentally flushed it down the toilet? The computer beeped, and she sat up. "What is it?"

The cat glared, typed and then received the same message.

_"ERROR. Device status unknown."_

He tried typing in something else but got the message:

_"ERROR. Device status undetermined."_

Minako was worried. "What does that mean?"

Artemis sighed. "Something on her communicator has stopped working. I will try running a diagnostic on each individual feature to pinpoint the problem." Minako grabbed a throw pillow, hugging it, hoping Usagi was okay. The computer beeped as it delivered the results of each test.

_"ERROR._

_Device chat: unknown_

_Device last used: unknown_

_Device virus scan: un_ _known_

_Device firewall: unknown_

_Device time: Sat. 1:15AM_

_Device GPS: Osa-P Jewelry"_

Artemis stood. "The communicator stopped working at 1:15AM this morning."

Minako dug her nails into the pillow. "Why did it stop working?"

The cat faced her. "The only way for a communicator to stop working like this is if it is broken."

She said. "Usagi could have accidentally stepped on it or bumped into something." Of course she knew that wasn't likely, but it was better than the alternatives she was thinking of.

Artemis shook his head. "I'll have to see the communicator to know for sure, but the amount of damage required to make even the GPS stop working… It had to have been smashed." Minako paled as he continued. "Or it could be in the hands of the Dark Kingdom. I'll check footage from around the jewelry store." He quickly typed on the computer, but stiffened. "That's odd. Several of the cameras in this area have been moved. They're pointing in a different direction than they should be and it's causing a ton of blind spots."

Minako rubbed her forehead. "There's no way to see what happened?"

The cat said. "I'll check the interior cameras of Osa-P Jewelry first in case she was inside it. Then I'll go back to the outside cameras."

She sighed. "Her first battle was inside that store wasn't it?" He nodded. Minako watched as each camera revealed nothing. Leaning forward she pointed. "What is that?" Artemis backed the video up. Minako said. "Outside the window." He slowed it down and zoomed in. Minako blinked. "Is that..."

Artemis nodded. "Her communicator."

Minako bit her lip. "I should have looked for her last night. The moment she didn't show, I should have looked for her."

Bringing up the outside footage, Artemis said. "Even though the cameras were turned, and we can't see the rooftop, we can see the communicator on this one. Here, at 1:30AM, it hits the ground." He fast forwarded, but no one ever went after the communicator.

She stared at the screen. "Why is she not going after it? Was she attacked by a youma? Why didn't the youma go after it? Does the Dark Kingdom have her?" As the video continued on, 3 am, 4 am, 5 am, still no one went after it. Then just before 9 am, Artemis paused the video. Rewinding and then playing it at normal speed, they watched as a man picked up the communicator. Artemis froze the video as the man turned around. Minako narrowed her eyes. "Furuhata Motoki." Standing, she continued. "I think it's time Sailor Venus paid him a visit. There is no way he stumbled upon it. It was at the side of the store in an alley. He went there specifically for it."

Artemis slapped his forehead with his paw. "I can check the interior cameras of Crown Arcade!" He jumped a little when Minako sat next to him, pointing to the computer. "Do it." He did and Usagi was nowhere to be seen.

Minako slumped her shoulders. "Where is she?" Then she perked up. "Can you do some kind of facial recognition search or something?"

He nodded. "I can. I'll set it so if she steps into view of any security camera, you will be alerted. Even if she's in England."

She tossed the pillow at him. "Don't suggest her being out of the country." The cat nodded as he finished. "Alright. It's rea...dy… what?"

They leaned forward as it beeped. Minako was hesitant to get her hopes up. "Did it find her already?"

Artemis blinked then brought up the footage. "It is her!"

Minako smiled. "Great! Where is that? When was she there?"

The cat said. "Now… it's live! She's… going… home?"

Minako crossed her arms. "So, if we had waited thirty minutes, then we would have met her on the street?" She huffed. "Well, all this stress for nothing."

Artemis shook his head. "No, it wasn't for nothing. We know her communicator is busted. Motoki specifically looked for it and has it… or used to. Usagi's whereabouts from 1:15am to… 9:45am are still unaccounted for. Maybe she, as Sailor Moon, asked Motoki to get it. She could have stayed in his apartment. He could have tended to any injuries she sustained. If that's the case, he may not know her real identity since he said he hasn't seen Usagi today."

She nodded. "While you go to the meeting and find out if anyone has had dreams of the past, I will speak to Usagi. So you need to hurry..."

The cat twitched his nose. "Me? You need to hurry too. If she gets home before you reach her, the news of her staying here last night will be a surprise."

Minako muttered. "Crap." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Artemis chuckled as he shut the computer down and then ran to the meeting he had to be at.


	9. Saturday Afternoon

Minako dashed across the rooftops as Sailor V. Reaching the street before the one Usagi lived on, she jumped down and lost her transformation. Stepping out into the street, she walked toward Usagi, calling out her name. Usagi looked up when someone called out to her. Minako smiled as she approached. "I was looking for you. Want to go see if the arcade is opening early?"

Usagi shook her head, "It isn't. I just came from there. Anyway, I need to get home."

Minako said. "I just came from your house and your mom said she didn't see you this morning." She thought she saw Usagi flinch, but it was brief. "Anyway, I told her you had stayed the night at my house…"

"Minako!" They turned to see Miyuki running to them. "Minako, I need your help with my homework. I know you said you'd help with it tomorrow, but we're leaving tonight and won't be back until tomorrow night." Minako nodded and looked at Usagi.

Usagi said, "I'll see you at the arcade when it opens." She sighed as Miyuki dragged Minako away. Now she would have to rethink the lie she would tell. She had planned on saying she left early and forgot the time the arcade reopened. Entering her home, Usagi came face to face with her mother. She had hoped to get to her room, but it seemed a chat was in order first. Her mother said, "Your friend Minako was here about an hour ago and said you had stayed the night at her house. Usagi, I distinctly remember telling you good night. Either Minako is lying, or you sneaked out during the night. Regardless, I don't think she's a good influence."

Usagi blinked. She thought her mother loved all her friends. Remaining silent, she listened as her mother continued. "I never ask where you go. I let you sleep over at your friends' houses whenever you want, even on school nights. Your friends are always welcome here. I have been extremely lenient, but that will stop. Your grades need to improve and you need to get to school on time so you don't get detention. From now on, I will no longer allow you to stay the night at a friend's house whenever you please. You can only stay the night with either Rei or Ami on either Friday or Saturday nights."

She shook her head. "I don't know why Minako said I stayed the night. I didn't. I got up early to go to the arcade and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Why can't I stay at Makoto's?"

Her mother crossed her arms. "Apologizing will not get you out of anything. It's time I do what people said I should have done. I should have been stricter on you sooner. Now, you can't stay at Makoto's is because she got into fights. I know she's taken in Luna, but tomorrow the cat needs to be returned. It's best if you don't spend time with her and Minako anymore."

Usagi said. "All of us hang out at the arcade..."

Her mother said. "You can hang out with Minako and Makoto there, but outside of the arcade and school, I don't want you near them. However, Minako asked if you can spend the night tonight. I told her it is okay. Tomorrow, the new house rules will be in place and your curfew will be 6pm."

Usagi slumped her shoulders. "I understand." Going to her room, she shut the door behind her. She knew she had it good. She mostly could do whatever she wanted. Though, she knew one day her mother might be more firm. She never imagined her mother would take it this far and so suddenly. Looking around, she tried to think of what to pack. The people her mother referred to were the righteous know it all mothers of the book club. Those people thrived on sticking their nose in other people's business and saying their way of parenting is the correct way. Her heart sank at the thought of her mother now listening to those people. Sighing, she grabbed a suitcase and began packing the stuff she didn't want to lose. If her mother was listening to those people, then eventually she'll take advice from the one who boasts about raiding her child's room and throwing things away, even if it's homework that's due.

Picking up a rose Tuxedo Kamen gave her, she carefully packed it while wondering why Minako lied about having just come from her house if she had been there an hour ago.

* * *

3pm.

Mamoru sat at the counter. "I'm sorry I was late."

Handing him the coffee, Motoki replied. "Don't worry about it. I understand." He winked, but Mamoru shook his head. Motoki propped his arms on the counter and leaned over, discreetly sliding a package to him. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Mamoru slipped the package into his pocket. "I know what you're thinking and it wasn't like that. Something happened out there and I can't talk about it. I told her I'd keep it between us. Anyway, thanks for getting it. I'll give it to her tomorrow night."

Motoki stood straight. "I see. Well, I hope things work out." The bell over the door chimed, and Usagi walked in with Makoto. Motoki smiled, "What can I get you?" Usagi sighed, "A chocolate milkshake." Makoto said, "Chocolate milkshake for me too." Mamoru wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything at all. He could be wrong about Usagi being Sailor Moon, but he doubted it. Should he tone down his insults, or should he stop altogether? Setting his coffee down, he looked at her. "Hello."

Neither girl acknowledged him. Makoto said. "There are many people who think I'm a poor influence because of what happened at my old school. Yes, I got into some fights, but a lot of the rumors are things people made up. I guess they thought the truth was too boring. Even though she wants me to return Luna tomorrow, I'll return her after I leave here. Did your mother say how long the new house rules are in place?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. It might last a week or it might last a month." Motoki handed them their shakes and asked. "What happened?" Usagi sighed. "I got grounded." Motoki shook his head. "That sucks. Well, eventually it will end." She nodded, and they went to join the other girls at a booth.

Watching her walk away, Mamoru sighed then faced Motoki. "Thanks again for getting the item. I'll see you later." He glanced at Usagi, wondering what happened for her to be grounded.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she and Makoto sat down. Ami, Rei and Minako were across from them. Minako asked, "What's with the face?" Usagi said, "I got grounded. Starting tomorrow, my curfew is 6pm." Minako said. "Aww man, that sucks. Is the sleepover still on?" Usagi nodded. Minako smiled, "Great!" Rei sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing. Mom is listening to the book club members who think they know it all. She's trying to put her foot down. So from now on I have to be home by 6pm. Sleepovers only on Fridays or Saturdays." Minako nodded. "Well, tomorrow before you go home to your new life, we'll go shopping!" She struck a pose, and Makoto shook her head. "Minako, we're not allowed to be around her outside of school or here. These book club moms have convinced Mrs. Tsukino we are poor influences." Minako blinked, then crossed her arms, annoyed. "We are not poor influences. I bet this is Emi's way of trying to get me off the volleyball team." Rei asked, "The so-called Queen of Volleyball? What does she have to do with this?" Minako said. "Her mother runs the book club."

Usagi took a sip of her milkshake, wishing she could disappear.


	10. Saturday Night

Minako sat on her couch. "Artemis, how did the meeting go?" The cat said. "As expected. I'm glad they didn't bombard her with questions when she was at the arcade." Minako nodded. "As am I. Has anyone had any dreams of the past?" Artemis nodded. "Only Makoto. I told her you will be in touch to set up a time to meet to discuss the dreams." He scratched his ear then told her what Makoto told him.

flashback

_Artemis sat down. "Let's get started. First, Sailor Venus is currently speaking to Sailor Moon and will deal with her however she sees fit." Rei crossed her arms. "Skipping a battle is serious. I hope Sailor Venus makes her realize that. What if the enemy had been stronger?"_

_Luna nodded. "I am her charge..."_

_Makoto interrupted her. "Let the Princess handle that situation."_

_Artemis nodded. "That is why she asked everyone to not contact Sailor Moon. She will handle it. Now, for the reason of this meeting. Has anyone had any strange dreams? Sailor Venus has dreamed of her past life. They're actually memories." Everyone silently thought for a moment._

_Ami furrowed her brow. "I haven't had any dreams like that, but we don't always remember our dreams."_

_He waved his paws. "Don't stress over it. If you do, speak to either myself or Sailor Venus about it. Use your communicator to contact one of us privately. It's best to not share the dreams so everyone can remember on their own. Don't worry if you don't remember the past. Now, you need to train. There are only three of you so one of you will have to sit out while the other two fight. Rei and Ami will pair off. The winner will fight Makoto and the winner of that battle will go against whoever lost the first one."_

_Artemis curled up in Makoto's lap while Rei and Ami fought each other. "I've had a few dreams." He looked up at her. "The dreams are very confusing. In the past I was Sailor Jupiter, Ami was Sailor Mercury and Rei was Sailor Mars." He nodded, but remained silent. "So, was Sailor Venus… Sailor Venus in the past?"_

_He replied. "Yes. May I ask why that confuses you?"_

_She sighed. "Sailor Venus is Princess Serenity. That means, the man she is in a relationship with… well, in the dreams they seem to be together, but wouldn't that mean the man is the prince?"_

_The cat nodded. "The Prince and Princess were in love so yes, the man the princess is with is her prince."_

_Makoto adjusted her ponytail. "Then… the prince… is Kunzite."_

_Artemis froze. One ear turned to the side, his nose twitched making his whiskers askew, and one eye partially closed. After a moment, he shook his head, "No… Kunzite is not the Prince. What exactly have you dreamed?"_

_She said. "Venus and Kunzite seemed to flirt a lot. In one dream, they were walking through the garden, holding hands. I only caught part of the conversation. Venus was saying she had business to tend to at Magellan Castle. Once she was finished there, she'd stop by before going back to the Moon."_

_He sighed. "I never went with the senshi to Earth so she will be the one you need to discuss those dreams with. I will tell Sailor Venus to contact you to set up a time to meet and discuss your dreams."_

_end flashback_

Minako sighed. Eventually Makoto would figure it out. She had wanted to keep everyone believing she was the princess so Usagi wouldn't be targeted. No one knowing who she is makes it harder to discuss senshi business outside of battles. Usagi being grounded and not allowed to be around her and Makoto makes everything even harder. Standing, she said. "Artemis, I'll contact her tomorrow and ask her to meet me that evening. I'm going to tell her everything. However, Rei and Ami will remain in the dark about me for now."

Artemis nodded then looked out the window at the moon. "We need to find the Earth prince and keep an eye on Usagi. She's dreaming of her past memories but doesn't realize it yet. That dream she told you about was the final battle. I didn't find much on the Earth palace and even less on that stairwell. I bookmarked the report Luna made on it so it was easier for you to find." Minako nodded. "I don't need to read it. I remember what happened. Okay, let's go get the communicator. The sleeping pill I gave Usagi will only last 6 hours." He nodded. "Let's go."

She transformed, and they quickly made their way to Crown Arcade. Artemis asked. "How do you want to do this? Take the communicator back and let him wonder where it went or confront him?" Sailor Venus placed a hand on her hip. "Confront. I have a lot of questions for him." Nodding, the cat followed her in. The arcade was empty, as it should be in the middle of the night. Entering the apartment above the arcade, they discovered Motoki was not home. Looking at the calendar on the wall, she saw he had written that tonight was date night with Reika. Shaking her head, she remembered hearing him talk about it and that he was staying the night at her place. "Artemis, let's search his apartment and then the arcade." Artemis nodded, noting the time was 11pm. They had 5 or so hours before the sleeping pill wore off. Not that Usagi would actually wake up when it did, but they needed to be back before then just in case.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she stared at the ceiling. Everyone had been shocked to hear she was grounded and even more so when they found out she wasn't allowed to be around Minako and Makoto. Then she learned the head of the book club was none other than the mother of "The Queen of Volleyball". On top of all this, there was Mamoru throwing his insults at her…

Sitting up, she blinked. Mamoru had said hello. He didn't throw insults at her like he usually did. Was he not feeling well? Had he decided to be nice? Looking at the empty glass next to the clock, she wished she hadn't poured the contents down the sink. Guilt set in as she remembered Minako eagerly wanting her to try the orange flavored drink. Usagi didn't want to hurt her feelings, so she poured it down the bathroom sink while Minako and her cat were in the kitchen. That's another thing, the cat looked familiar and it suspiciously avoided her. There were times she thought she heard Minako talking to it. She groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. Everything happening was giving her a headache. If only she could escape from it all.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she glared at it as the time changed. It was now 11:01pm. Easing out of bed, she slowly opened the window and slipped out. Transforming, she jumped to the roof and ran to where Tuxedo Kamen lived. It was closer than the arcade and they'd meet up faster if she went to him. Stopping when she saw him, she waited for him to come to her. He didn't take long. "Sailor Moon..."

His eyes were full of concern. She said. "I can't meet you tomorrow night." He listened as she told him the same thing she told Makoto and Motoki. His suspicions were confirmed. Usagi was Sailor Moon. Nodding, he said. "I understand." Reaching for his pocket, he pulled out a package. "Here. I met up with my friend and got it back."

Taking it she said "Thank you. Tomorrow, I'll ask Sailor Mercury to fix it and Monday, I'll ask my friend if I can stay at her house. It might be a couple of weeks though." He nodded. "I understand. There's no rush. Whenever you can meet me is fine." Sailor Moon said. "I probably won't be at the battles since the Dark Kingdom usually attacks after 6pm. Since you find the battles because of this link… or whatever it is… you won't be there either." Nodding, he said. "I know you need to discuss with the senshi how battles are going to be handled, but please don't tell them about this link we have. I want to try finding out more about it and discuss things with you before telling them."

She nodded. "I agree." After a moment of silence, she said. "I should go."

Tuxedo Kamen stayed on the roof until he could no longer see Sailor Moon before he went home. It was only about two weeks before he saw her again so why did he feel as if it was going to be much longer than that?


	11. Sunday

As they walked down the street, Motoki said. "I'm glad you were able to give her the watch. Are you still going to meet tonight?" Mamoru shook his head. "No..." He paused, trying to think of a way to word her predicament without giving away her identity. "She's… things came up, and she wasn't sure if she could meet me so we met last night. Because of the stuff that came up, it might be a week or two before we can meet up again." Motoki nodded. "I see. So, you won't be discussing your previous life's record of 50 children and trying to beat it in this one?" Mamoru stopped and faced him. "You make it sound as if it's some video game."

Motoki shrugged. "It kind of is. When you die in a game, usually brought upon losing a battle with a bad guy or the boss, you re-spawn. You lived, got killed by this Queen Beryl character, and re-spawned into this life." Mamoru said. "You have a point, but this isn't a game with infinite lives. If the bad guy wins, it's game over. Permanently." Nodding, Motoki said. "So… when is this re-spawned life of yours going to spawn children?"

Before Mamoru could say anything, a man approached them. The man seemed very serious and angry. He firmly spoke. "Kenji. That's a name you should remember." Motoki blinked. "Yes… that's… I will remember that name." Mamoru asked. "Is that your name?" The man looked at him. "No. I'm Kenji's friend." Motoki whispered. "Did you anger the Yakuza or something? He looks ready to kill." Mamoru shook his head. "Who is Kenji?"

The man feigned being shocked. "Who is Kenji? You do not know who Kenji is and yet you spoke to his pride and joy." Motoki whispered. "Did you flirt with someone's wife?" Mamoru said. "I've spoken to many people. Forgive me if I've offended your friend. If you tell me who the person is, then I can ensure it does not happen again." The man smirked. "Feign ignorance all you want, but Kenji knows who you are. He saw the way you looked at her."

Motoki stepped away from Mamoru. "I don't know this man. Just met him and struck up a conversation since we were going the same way..." The man chuckled. "Nice try..." The man looked at Mamoru again. "I hope the comments of spawning children have nothing to do with her." Mamoru shook his head. "We were discussing video games and comparing it to life. The comment about children was about my game character. I apologize for any misunderstanding." The man said nothing more and walked by them.

When they entered his apartment, Motoki said. "What was that about?" Mamoru shrugged, "No idea." Motoki said. "Well, it might be best if you stay away from the arcade for a while. You know, to keep the patrons safe." Mamoru chuckled. "You mean to keep you safe. It won't work. You're already associated with me. Want some coffee?" Motoki nodded. "Sure." He followed Mamoru into the kitchen. "I've been thinking about that watch you had me retrieve for Sailor Moon."

Mamoru nodded as he made the coffee. "What about it?" Motoki sighed. "It looks a lot like the watches Usagi and her friends have." Mamoru did his best to keep a poker face. "Really?" Motoki nodded. "When Usagi and Makoto were in the arcade yesterday, I noticed Usagi wasn't wearing hers, but Makoto was. It looked identical to what I gave you except it was green." Mamoru slowly nodded. "They probably copied an existing design to make them blend in." Motoki said nothing else, but Mamoru could tell he was still thinking about it.

* * *

Makoto smiled as she let Minako in. "What brings you here?" Minako shrugged. "Just thought I'd stop by and see how you've been." Makoto sighed. "We see each other at school and at the arcade. You make it sound as if it's been forever." Minako shrugged then smelled something cooking. "What is that smell?" Makoto chuckled. "Peach cobbler. It's almost done." They went into the kitchen just as the timer went off. As Makoto removed the cobbler from the oven, Minako said. "There's something we need to discuss. I am going to be completely honest with you but you cannot tell anyone." Setting the cobbler on the counter, she faced Minako. "I'll keep your secret. What's going on?" Minako said. "And I mean anyone. No one else can know."

Nodding, Makoto was shocked when Minako pulled out her henshin wand and transformed into Sailor Venus. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sailor Venus sighed. "There are some things certain people do not need to know right now. As Artemis told you, the dreams you are having are memories and everyone needs to remember own their own. He told me what you told him. Nothing will make sense until you know the truth. While I am Sailor Venus, I am also the Princess' decoy." Makoto said. "Y-you're not the Princess?" Sailor Venus shook her head. "I am a decoy for when things get too dangerous for the real Princess." Losing the transformation, Minako said. "It's too dangerous right now for the real Princess to come forward."

Sitting down, Minako said, "The Dark Kingdom usually attacks in the late evening. If they stick to that then Sailor Moon won't be able to fight." Makoto nodded. "Do you have a plan?" Minako nodded. "I will disguise as her and fight. As far as The Dark Kingdom is concerned, it is Sailor Venus missing. They cannot find out Sailor Moon is out of commission after 6pm."

Makoto nodded, "I'll tell her at school tomorrow." Minako smiled. "Thank you." Makoto said. "Luna said the rainbow crystals may only reform into the Silver Crystal once the Princess has them. Since you're not the princess… they haven't formed the silver crystal, have they?" Minako shook her head. "No." Makoto said. "Why haven't you given them to the princess? I know you said it's too dangerous for her to come forward, but at least the silver crystal will be in her hands."

Minako sighed. Okay, so she wasn't going to be completely honest, but she couldn't tell Makoto she already tried it, and they still didn't form into the silver crystal. "You're right. I should give them to her." Changing the subject, she asked. "Are we still ice skating tomorrow after school with Naru and those two other girls?" Makoto nodded. "Yes. Did Rei find two people to go with?" Minako nodded. "Motoki and Mamoru will go with them to make their group five people." Makoto chuckled. "Tomorrow will be a very interesting day." Minako clasped her hands together. "I can't wait to skate with Misha and Janelyn!"


	12. Monday - part 1

_Monday morning._

_Usagi looked around. Trees surrounded her and it was foggy. _ _The forest made no sound. _ _The silence was deafening. Shingo stood in front of her. She spoke. "Why?" He smiled. "This is my destiny." Shaking her head, Usagi said. "I'm not understanding." Shingo placed a hand over his heart, still smiling. "This is where I belong." She shook her head, still confused. "Why?" Her brother remained silent, and she said. "I don't understand. If you will explain it to me..." Shingo said. "This is my destiny." He walked backwards, slowly disappearing into the forest._

It unnerved Usagi how peaceful Shingo was in the dream. Shaking her head, she looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late!" Rushing through her morning routine, she grabbed toast, shoved it in her mouth and ran out the door. When she reached the school gates, she was happy she made it on time and she managed to not run into Mamoru. Today was a good day. She'll ask Naru if she can stay the night Friday. Naru will say yes. She'll sneak out and meet Tuxedo Kamen. Quickly eating the toast, she walked to class.

However, when she entered the building, everyone stared at her and began whispering. She knew they didn't like her and wondered what crap the Queen of Volleyball tried to start this time. Ignoring them, she continued walking. Spotting Naru, she waved "Naru!". Naru smiled, but her friends didn't. As Usagi approached, the friends left. "Is something wrong?" Naru sighed, looking around as the bell rang. "Let's talk on the roof during first break." Usagi nodded as they went to class. She felt uncomfortable as they entered the classroom, all eyes were on her. Even Miss Haruna looked at her differently. Time passed slowly until first break.

* * *

On the roof, she asked. "Hey, can I sleepover on Friday night?" Naru didn't smile. Instead, she shook her head. Usagi blinked. "Did something happen?" Naru sighed. "I know you noticed the looks people have been giving you." She nodded. "Yeah, but they never liked me to begin with." Naru said. "I don't know what you did to put yourself on her radar, but the latest rumors are sticking."

Usagi shrugged, trying to pretend it didn't bother her. "I know the things she's been saying." Shaking her head, Naru said. "This isn't the usual stuff, she's claiming you're sleeping around." Usagi shrieked. "What?!" Naru nodded. "Even the people who hate her are believing it." Shaking her head, Usagi said. "I would never do that." Naru said. "I know. I don't believe the lies, but many people do. Including my mother. It's why you can't come over on Friday… or any time."

Blinking, Usagi stared in shock. Naru said. "My mother said you're no longer welcome." Usagi said. "But we can still hang out at the arcade..." Naru shook her head. "No. We can't spend time together anymore." Usagi said. "What about ice skating after school today?" Naru nodded. "I'll see you there, but it will be the last time we hang out. I'm sorry, Usagi, we can't be friends anymore." Naru walked away and once she had entered the stairwell, Usagi clenched her fists, turning her back to the door. Why was this happening? She wanted to cry, but would not give everyone the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

A few moments later, she heard a voice and turned around, smiling. Makoto said. "I talked with Sailor Venus." Her eyes widened. "You spoke to the Princess?" Makoto said. "She approached me with a plan. The Dark Kingdom usually attacks in the evening, but if they attack after 6pm, then Sailor Moon won't be there. To keep them from finding out Sailor Moon is out of commission after that time, Sailor Venus will disguise as you for those battles. You don't have to worry about arriving to battles after 6pm. If we really need you, we'll contact you."

Usagi slowly nodded. "I won't have to worry about sneaking out since my mom is watching me closely. Though, how did Sailor Venus find you? We don't her civilian identity and she doesn't know ours." Makoto hesitated, she couldn't tell her who Sailor Venus is. "Well... she has been doing this longer than us, so she probably knew when we awakened our powers." She said. "Yeah... it does." Usagi wondered if Sailor Venus, The Princess, knows her civilian identity. If so, has she heard the rumors? Does she believe them? Is that why she's willing to put herself in more danger to keep the real Sailor Moon from joining them in battles?

The bell rang, and she sighed, wishing the day would be over already.

* * *

_That evening_

Rei, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, and Motoki gathered in front of the Crown Arcade. Rei asked. "Is everyone ready?" They nodded and Motoki looked at Mamoru. "Have you brushed up on your skills?" Usagi was shocked. "Mamoru-baka, good at ice skating? This I've got to see. When did you even learn to skate?" He crossed his arms. "You say that as if you're supposed to know everything about me. I can assure you, you don't." Ami interrupted before they got into a heated argument. "We're supposed to have fun. Although, I am curious where you learned to ice skate." Mamoru said. "When I was around 12, a local rink had a weekend where anyone 13 and under can skate for free. I spent most of that weekend at the rink." Usagi furrowed her brow. What he said seemed familiar. When she was about 9, there was one weekend her family went to an ice rink. Her parents wanted them to learn to skate. Shingo was barely old enough for classes. Rei's voice broke her train of thought. "Well, let's hurry before it gets too late."

They hurried to the rink and found Minako and Makoto already there. Minako said. "Look who's late." Rei crossed her arms. "We are not late." Minako said. "You arrived after I did, that makes you late." Rei said. "No, it doesn't." Ami said. "If we stand out here any longer, we'll all be late and won't be able to skate." They went inside and those who didn't own skates rented a pair. It didn't take long for them to put their skates on, and Naru sat next to Usagi. Makoto and Minako ushered the others to the rink, knowing this was the last time Usagi could hang out with Naru.

Usagi smiled. "Want to try guessing who will fall first?" Naru shook her head. "No. I know I said we can hang out here, but..." she gestured to her two friends. "…they will ditch me if I do. They're my friends and I don't want to lose them." Usagi sighed. "I'm your friend too." Naru remained silent for a moment then said. "We can be friends again once this is over. Once everyone sees these rumors are lies." Naru smiled and Usagi smiled back, saying. "Okay!" Naru got up and walked over to her friends.

Usagi looked down at her skates, her smile falling. Weren't friends supposed to stick by each other? If a person leaves when things get tough, is that person really a friend? Someone sat next to her. Looking up, she noticed most of the people around her had already made their way to the ice. Narrowing her eyes at the man, she said. "What do you want?" Mamoru sighed. "When I mentioned going to an ice rink when I was around 12, you seemed to know what I was talking about."

She nodded. "There was one weekend we went skating. The only reason we went was because it was free for the weekend. We practically lived there during that time." Mamoru nodded. "I spent most of my time there too. What are the chances?" Usagi said. "I doubt we were there at the same time." Her irritation was growing, even though he had done nothing. She was annoyed at Naru, at the "Queen of Volleyball," the people believing the obvious lies, she was angry at everything.

Mamoru sighed and spoke in a softer, more serious tone. "There was a little girl. Blonde hair in pigtails." Usagi started untying her laces. She didn't want to skate anymore. He said. "She was excellent and would have taken the figure skating world by storm if she had competed."

Getting more aggressive with the laces, Usagi said nothing.

"However, her parents never noticed. She had a younger brother, and they were focused on him. While he couldn't be left unattended… they behaved almost as if he were their only child."

Usagi froze. Slowly looking up at him, she said. "You think I could have competed?"

He nodded. "Usagi, you were excellent." Shaking her head, she said. "I have not skated since then." Taking off her skates, she stood. "These aren't fitting right. I have to get another pair." Usagi quickly made her way to the desk and returned the skates. Taking her time walking back, she wondered why Mamoru had to bring that up. Her vision blurred at the memory.

_She beamed as she skated to her parents. "Did you see?" Not taking their eyes off Shingo, her mother nodded. "Yes honey, you were great." Usagi said. "It's called the Biellmann Spin." Her father faced her. "Usagi, sweetie, you shouldn't tell stories. Remember what we talked about? You need to be honest." She said. "But I did the Biellmann Spin..." Her mother said. "The Biellmann Spin is very difficult. You have to be very flexible and have good balance to accomplish something like that." Usagi said. "I'll show you." They shook their heads. Her mother said. "Usagi... you can't hog all the attention. You have a little brother who also needs attention. Why don't you practice falling." Her father nodded. "That and moving forward. Start with something simple, okay?" She nodded. "Yes, sir."_

She kept walking, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly a door she was about to walk by was thrown open, slamming into her. Clutching her nose, she crumpled to the floor. Why? Why do bad things keep happening to her? She wished she could disappear. Maybe the floor would open up and swallow her. Usagi pulled her hand away from her nose and saw blood. Getting up, she needed to go to the bathroom and use the mirror to see how bad it was. First, she looked into the room that the person had stormed out of. It appeared to be the security room, and one monitor had a hole punched in it. She wondered what made someone punch a hole in a monitor. Usagi ran when something began sparking and smoking, but she didn't get far before something in the room exploded, knocking her down.


	13. Monday - part 2

Meanwhile, at the Tsukino residence…

Shingo shook his head as he faced the kitchen door. "No, mom. I don't want to go ice skating." Mrs. Tsukino said. "Oh, honey, you need the practice. I heard Janelyn and Misha will be there giving lessons! Don't you understand what a great opportunity this is?" He nodded. "Yes, but I just don't feel like it. If I practice, I'll just make mistakes." She placed her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do when you compete? You won't be able to sit out a competition just because you don't feel like skating. You need to work on your half-Biellmann. There's a Russian skater who has already mastered it and he's 15. Shingo, you're 11."

Knowing she would not let it go, he said. "Fine. I'll grab my skates and go practice." His mother smiled, cheerfully saying "Take pictures!". Shingo said. "I hope you're not wanting pictures of the Russian skater." She shook her head. "Even though it's only a two-hour flight to there, I meant Janelyn and Misha." He nodded and his mother went back into the kitchen. Shingo went to his room. He loved ice skating at first, but his parents put so much emphasis on practice and comparing him to professionals.

The Russian skater his mother referred to was some teenager, who, upon arriving in Japan, walked the streets shouting for someone named Viktor. He didn't remember the name of the skater, nor did he care. Getting the skates out of his closet, he frowned. He no longer enjoyed the sport. He hated it. His parents continued to encourage him to skate, despite being told he didn't like it anymore. He liked other things too. What he really loved was drawing and calligraphy. Sighing, he headed to the rink. He doubted he'd get any time with Janelyn and Misha. There were probably hundreds of fan-girls already surrounding the area.

* * *

Minako blinked as Motoki grabbed her hand and skated away. One minute, Misha was skating with Makoto and the next, Janelyn was storming out onto the ice. Suddenly, Janelyn transformed into a youma and something exploded in the direction she had come from. Chaos erupted and now Motoki was leading her off the ice. She knew why Rei and Ami ditched her. They needed to transform, but so did she. Now she had to figure out how to ditch Motoki. He called out to her over his shoulder to prepare to remove the skates once they're off the ice. She thought she could use removing the skates as an opportunity to get away.

To her surprise, he continued holding her hand as he unlaced and removed his skates. She was in awe at his flexibility and how smoothly he did so while standing. She quickly did the same and when the skates were discarded, he pulled her along until they were in a safe area away from everyone.

Had someone asked Minako what type of character Motoki is, whether it be in a book, movie, or anime, she would have answered with "comedic relief". He was the funny guy. However, this Motoki wasn't being funny. He pushed her against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head, and his eyes… he looked at her the way Beryl looked at Serenity. He firmly spoke. "Why did you ransack my apartment?"

She thought she had an excellent poker face. She used the silly, dumb blonde stereotype to her advantage, but she was caught so off-guard by his question, that she inadvertently confirmed she was Sailor Venus. "How..."

He smirked. "You and that talking cat of yours went through quite a few things." Minako gulped. How did she fail so badly at her mission? Motoki said. "It was easy to figure out. Your cat is the only white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. I know you've sneaked him into the arcade several times. I never said anything because he never caused trouble, which is quite odd for a cat that's stuffed in a large purse."

Minako sighed, then narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm Sailor Venus, nor does it mean I ransacked your apartment. So why don't you tell me why you've convinced yourself it's me?" Motoki smirked. "When I first asked, you replied with how, not why." She shook her head. "That doesn't explain why you asked me in the first place." His smirk seemed to falter a bit, but his next words made her mind go blank. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

Her eyes widened at that. Motoki is Tuxedo Kamen? So much went through her head. Did he really meet up with Reika or was he giving Usagi her communicator back? When she noticed Usagi had the item on Monday morning, she asked Artemis to check its status. Sometime Sunday morning, it had been fixed. They could only assume it was Ami. If Usagi didn't have it Saturday but had it back by Sunday morning to give to Ami, then she must have had it back sometime Saturday night. That shouldn't be possible since Usagi drank juice with a sleeping pill in it. Unless she didn't drink it. Neither she nor Artemis saw her drink it.

The communicator beeped, and he said. "I believe they need you." Minako dashed away and Motoki crumpled to the floor, gripping his hair. Mamoru was going to kill him. If the senshi didn't do it first. Why did he now just remember Mamoru saying the senshi didn't trust Tuxedo Kamen? Didn't… he also say that Queen Beryl was after him?

He muttered, staring wide-eyed at the floor. "What have I done?"

* * *

_Usagi was lying on a bed, facing the mysterious man. He caressed her face, then pulled his hand away, saying. "You're in love with Tuxedo Kamen, not me." His statement shocked her. "What… no..." She tried reaching for him, but he pulled away, vanishing._

Opening her eyes, she could hardly see through the smoke. Wincing at the pain as she stood, she wondered how much time had passed. Her head was pounding and her hearing was muffled. Taking a step forward, she stumbled, but someone caught her. Looking up, she saw Mamoru. He spoke, but she couldn't hear him. She shook her head, pointing to her ears. He nodded, then picked her up bridal style. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck as he quickly got them away from the smoke.

Mamoru knew they needed to transform, but he hadn't revealed his identity to her. As far as she knew, her identity was still a secret. Mamoru looked for a place to put Usagi so she could transform after he left to find Motoki. He didn't want to leave her, but the Dark Kingdom was attacking again. He stopped running when they were in a smoke free hallway. "I think we're safe for now." Pausing, he said. "I'm sorry, your hearing still hasn't returned, has it?" As he put her down, he wondered if she was reluctant to let go of him, but shoved the thought to the side. Now was not the time to over analyze things.

Usagi adjusted her clothes, thinking about the dream she just had. Would she not like the civilian identity of Tuxedo Kamen? Would he not like hers? She sighed, wondering if the mysterious dream man really was Tuxedo Kamen in civilian form. Shoving the dream aside, she focused on her current situation. She would think about it more once she was home and in bed. All she had to do was get through the next few hours, then she could go to bed. Then she wouldn't have to pretend everything was okay. Looking up at Mamoru she said. "Thank you. My hearing is almost back to normal. There's still ringing, but it's almost gone." She wondered if it was normal for hearing to return this quickly or if it was her being a senshi.

He said. "Your ankle might be sprained. Are you hurt anywhere else?" She said. "I have a headache and a few scratches, but other than that, I'm fine."

Mamoru nodded. "Right before the explosion, a youma began attacking on the ice." Usagi frowned, slumping her shoulders. She really didn't want to fight. She wondered if Sailor Venus would disguise as her. Did they even want her? Makoto was blunt in telling her they didn't need her after 6pm. Although that could have been because break was ending and they needed to get to class, but what if they really didn't want her around? Mamoru spoke. "This looks like a janitor's closet." He opened the door. "It is. You can hide in here. I've got to find Motoki and we'll find a place to hide." Usagi nodded and hid in the closet.

After waiting, she peeked out the door. Seeing Mamoru had left, she went to find another place so she could transform. Assuming he didn't go the way they came, she began walking, backtracking where they had been. However, she heard Motoki exclaim, "Mamoru! Oh my God!" Whirling around, she worried about him. Was he hurt? Had the youma attacked him? She walked past the closet she had been in and quietly approached the corner of the hallway, trying to determine if she should transform as she listened.

Motoki was talking nonstop, and Mamoru interrupted him. "Slow down. What happened?" Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Then she wondered why she was concerned about him. Grabbing her broach to transform, she paused as Motoki spoke. "Mamoru, after the youma appeared, Rei and Ami shoved Minako toward me and then ran. I saw this opportunity to be alone with Minako and led her to an empty hall. I confronted her about her being Sailor Venus and ransacking my apartment Saturday night."

Usagi frowned. Minako is Sailor Venus?

Mamoru asked why he thought that and Motoki replied. "Since you told me your secret, I've been more vigilant about how things are in my home. I wasn't sure if it was her, but there was a paw print on the bookshelf. It's the only explanation, and she asked how I knew. I told her I knew about her bringing her cat into the arcade, but not about the paw print. She then asked why I suspected her and well… looking back, I should have told her about the paw print. I… told her I'm you. I told her I'm Tuxedo Kamen. After that, her communicator beeped, and she left. I'm sorry."

She stood there stunned. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen? That had to be a joke. Or was it? In her dream, the mysterious man said she loved Tuxedo Kamen, not him. If Mamoru really is Tuxedo Kamen, then it was true. She didn't love him, but Usagi thought about how she liked him holding her and how similar it was to Tuxedo Kamen. Maybe she did like him? She listened as Motoki continued to speak, worried if he would be questioned, kidnapped, or murdered. He wondered what would happen if the senshi found out that Tuxedo Kamen knows Sailor Moon's civilian identity.

Her broach slipped from her hand, hitting the floor with a loud thunk. Mamoru knows her identity. How long had he known? When and how did he find out? The senshi were going to kill her for letting this happen. The sound of her broach hitting the floor got their attention. She quickly picked it up and transformed before they came around the corner.

She said nothing as she ran past them, but when she made eye contact with Mamoru, he had a shocked expression on his face. It wasn't long before she heard him behind her, calling out to her. She didn't stop. Running onto the ice, she saw the battle was well underway. Janelyn and Misha had both transformed into youma and called themselves Zoyrin Geller. The senshi were doing good, dodging attacks and getting their own attacks in. For a moment, Sailor Moon wondered if they needed her. Then the youma noticed her and sent an attack. In her haste to dodge, she fell.

Tuxedo Kamen picked her up and moved out of the way just in time. He whispered, "Motoki doesn't know who you are." She nodded, but didn't know if she should believe him. He threw her in the air as they dodged another attack. Most of the battle was a blur. At some point, Kunzite appeared and the entire place began freezing. Kunzite disappeared and Tuxedo Kamen threw his baton at the thing on the ceiling, causing the temperature drop. She healed the youma. Then everyone went their separate ways, detransforming, and they met up outside of the rink.

Police and medics were outside tending to the injured. Usagi braced herself as Minako approached. Was she going to reveal her identity? Was she going to get a lecture? Minako said. "Usagi… what's Shingo doing here?" Whirling around to face the direction Minako pointed, she blinked as she saw her brother standing there. Sighing when she saw their parents, she said. "I better go." Slowly walking to them, she groaned when her mother noticed her. "Usagi! How could you leave your brother alone? You're supposed to look out for him."

Shingo said. "I wasn't in the building. The senshi battle was already happening by the time I arrived. Besides, we came here separately." Their mother said. "Let's have a doctor check you out anyway." Giving a stern glare, she faced Usagi. "Go home. I will have a talk with you later."

* * *

Usagi glared at the clock. 11pm. She tried to think about everything she learned today and figure out what to do. Minako is Sailor Venus. That means her cat is Artemis. No wonder it avoided her. If she saw it, she'd recognize him. For whatever reason, they ransacked Motoki's apartment. Then she found out Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, and he knows her identity! All this on top of Mamoru bringing up old memories of ice skating. She didn't want to remember how her parents ignored her. How after the free weekend of ice skating, they only took Shingo. Shoving those thoughts aside, she recalled some of her mother's words from a few hours ago.

"_You cannot stop at the Crown Arcade anymore. You go to school and come straight home. You cannot leave the house for any other reason. If you do, I will accompany you."_

She tried pushing those thoughts to the side, but she couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. Yet, she couldn't focus enough to think about it and figure things out. Being too confused to think, she pulled the covers over her head and wished her mind would shut up long enough for her to sleep.

* * *

Mamoru stared at the ceiling. He had told Usagi that Motoki doesn't know she is Sailor Moon, but he wasn't sure if she believed him. After all, he had told Motoki he figured it out. She didn't know he only told Motoki that he knows her identity and didn't say who. He had planned on telling her he's Tuxedo Kamen. He had planned on sitting down and talking to her instead of the cat, but things don't always go as planned. Now he had to fix this mess he and Motoki have made. Maybe they can convince Minako he was lying. Then again, Mamoru wondered if he could use that to get information out of Sailor Venus. Looking at the clock, he sighed. It was only 11pm.


	14. Ch 14 Tuesday

Tuesday

Minako and Makoto sat on a bench eating their lunch. Makoto said. "I really think you should tell the rest of the senshi. There have been several times we abruptly stopped talking about youma because you arrived. I know you've noticed." Minako nodded. "I have. You do a good job of quickly and discreetly changing the subject. A regular human probably would never notice."

Makoto sighed. "I'm serious. It's difficult having to relay information to you on what we discuss when Luna isn't around. Keeping your identity a secret is hard. Especially when they refer to you as the Princess." Minako looked down. Things were getting complicated. Tuxedo Kamen knew it had been her who went through his apartment. Usagi couldn't fight, and the silver crystal refused to form. Looking back up, Minako said. "You're right. I will tell them, but there are some things I need to do first. What did Ami find?"

Nodding, Makoto said. "Nothing. There's no indication the Dark Kingdom is behind this. I was hoping they were, then we could destroy the youma and Usagi's life return to normal." Minako nodded. "I had hoped that too. Have Ami keep looking." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Usagi sighed when the bell rang. She had sat alone and didn't feel like eating. One of the other students stopped to ask if she was okay. Usagi had stupidly thought the person actually cared for a moment, but then the person suggested getting a pregnancy test because that can cause appetite loss. The girl then walked away snickering.

Trudging along to class, Usagi had lost her appetite due to what greeted her when she arrived home yesterday evening after the incident at the ice rink. The night Tuxedo Kamen saved her, he gave her a rose to act as a reminder that he will always be there for her. She had packed her Sailor Senshi related things and left them with Rei at the Shrine in case her mother went through her things. The rose stayed on her nightstand. When she got home, the rose was in a vase in the living room. Running up the stairs, she threw open the door to her room. Her heart sank when she saw the empty spot on her nightstand.

There were other things missing from her room, but she wasn't sure if she was overlooking the items or if her mother took them. Then, after Shingo and their parents got home from the ice rink, she found out that sometime during the day, her parents contacted the school wondering who gave her the rose.

Tears stung her eyes as a group of students walked by. One guy said. "Must be the hormones. Do you think she's going to pop them out like a rabbit?" The group burst into laughter and Usagi pushed open the door to her classroom.

* * *

Motoki poured the coffee for Mamoru. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Mamoru shook his head. "What's done is done. We've got to figure out how to go about this, and fast. School has already let out and Minako will be here shortly." Motoki nodded. "You told me during break that you want to let her continue thinking I'm you, but you hadn't figured out where to schedule a meet." Mamoru said. "Since you live upstairs and they think you're him, let's have the meet on this roof tonight at 10pm. I'll stay here and you can stay at my apartment in case the cat monitors the area." Motoki shook his head. "What if they're already watching the area? They're probably already keeping tabs on me. I'll stay hidden while you meet her." The bell chimed as Minako entered. Mamoru left as Minako made her way to the counter.

* * *

Rei watched Minako go to the counter, scrunching up her face as Makoto explained Usagi's absence. "That's ridiculous. Usagi shouldn't be grounded. Now what are we going to do? At the ice rink, Sailor Venus told us she'll disguise as Sailor Moon after 6pm. How are we going to tell her Sailor Moon is out of commission completely?" Makoto shrugged. She couldn't tell them Sailor Venus paid her a visit, nor could she tell them her identity. Ami said. "I guess we'll have to wait until the next battle."

Makoto said. "I still wonder if it's the Dark Kingdom causing this. The youma control people sometimes. Ami, I know you've looked into it, but do you think the problem is with the book club?" Ami nodded. "It's possible. I'll look into it again." They stopped talking as Minako approached the booth. Rei said. "So, this is weird not having Usagi here." Minako sighed, knowing they changed the subject because of her. After she gets answers from Tuxedo Kamen, then she'll tell them.

* * *

Sailor Venus stood on the roof of the Crown Arcade. "I'm here. Let's talk."

Tuxedo Kamen asked, "Sailor Venus, first I want to know why my apartment was ransacked." She said. "I was trying to figure out your connection to Tuxedo Kamen, but it all makes sense now. What happened on the roof the night neither of you showed up to help with the battle?" He sighed. "Sailor Venus, what makes sense now?" She said. "Now knowing you are Tuxedo Kamen, it makes sense you knew where to get her communicator."

His eyes widened. "Security cameras." He didn't ask if the cameras showed the rooftop. He had turned them so it would be harder for someone to track his movements across rooftops. She nodded. "Now, answer my question. What happened on that rooftop?" Tuxedo Kamen took a deep breath. "It was a youma. When I arrived, her communicator was already gone." Sailor Venus nodded. Sailor Moon wouldn't have been able to call for backup. "Tuxedo Kamen, why wait so long to get it?" He said. "I didn't think the youma had noticed it gone and didn't want to draw attention to the fact. We did search for it, but we only looked on the rooftop. The next morning I thought to check the ground below." She nodded. "How did you know it was me in your apartment?"

He said. "There was a paw print on a shelf. I don't have a cat. What other cat could have left it? Honestly, it was a guess. I recognized your cat. You bring him into the arcade. I never said anything because he's so well behaved for a cat that's shoved in a giant purse. Listen, I'm not out to identify the senshi." Nodding, she said. "Okay, now that's settled. Tell me what you did to the Rainbow Crystals."

Tuxedo Kamen was silent. Rainbow Crystals? He had handed them over quite some time ago. "Sailor Venus, you have them." She said. "Yes, but they're not forming the Silver Crystal, so tell me what you did to them." He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing." Sailor Venus crossed her arms. "You think you can fool me?" He smirked. "Have you forgotten they were in the hands of the Dark Kingdom at one point?"

She glared. "No." He shook his head. "I thought they would form the silver crystal once they were in the hands of the Princess." She shook her head. "Something must have been done to them..." He interrupted her, annoyed. "Nothing was done to them."

They stood in silence for a moment, and Tuxedo Kamen spoke calmly. "They should have formed the Silver Crystal." Sailor Venus nodded. "Artemis said it might take an emotional event to cause them to come together and form the Silver Crystal." Tuxedo Kamen furrowed his brow. "What emotional event has to happen to her then?"

She shrugged, then glared. "To her?" Tuxedo Kamen sighed. Well, so much for not letting her know he knows she isn't the Princess. Sailor Venus asked. "How long have you known?" He shrugged. "I only suspected it. It was odd that the Princess the Dark Kingdom is after would broadcast her status and location to the enemy. Then the rainbow crystals didn't form the silver crystal when they were in your hands." Nodding, she said. "The real princess does not know of her true identity. For her safety, everyone, especially the Dark Kingdom, must think I am the real Princess. Another thing is, I will continue to disguise as Sailor Moon while she's temporarily out of commission." Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "I won't tell. Now, you said Artemis thinks it will take an emotional event for the rainbow crystals to form the silver crystal. What kind of emotional event?" That worried him. If what Sailor Moon has gone through hasn't been emotional enough, then what the hell has to happen to her for the silver crystal to appear?

Sailor Venus said. "I don't know. Since Sailor Moon cares about you the most… have you tried dying?"

He glared. "How about I don't."

She said. "It seems we're both keeping secrets from everyone. I'm going to tell the senshi who I am, but not that I'm the decoy. I'll keep your identity a secret." He smiled. "I appreciate that." Sailor Venus said. "Since we know each other's identities, we can exchange information whenever I'm at the Crown Arcade." He nodded. "Okay. You should know that Mamoru knows about me being Tuxedo Kamen. He's good at keeping secrets, and it's okay to discuss things in front of him. Besides, it might seem odd if you're suddenly having one-on-one time with me." She nodded. "You have a point. Okay. I trust you and I'll see you tomorrow after school!" She turned to leave, but stopped. Facing him, she asked. "Why haven't you been at any battles lately?" Tuxedo Kamen hesitated, unsure of how to answer. Her eyes widened, then she waved her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry. I totally get it. You can't leave while in the middle of a midnight tango with Reika." He watched her dash away, relieved he hadn't spilled all the beans. When he told her about his friend Mamoru, he intended to keep her thinking he was Motoki.

Things never went as planned.

Having heard everything, the man floating in the sky giggled. Queen Beryl was going to be absolutely delighted with his report.


	15. Three Months Later

**Three months later**

Jadeite handed Queen Beryl a paper with all the information gathered on the senshi and their associates.

Furuhata, Motoki

Crown Arcade Employee

Dating: Reika

Alias: Tuxedo Kamen

.

Aino, Minako

Student

Disguises as Sailor Moon

Fake Princess

Alias: Sailor Venus, Sailor V

.

Kino, Makoto

Student

Lives alone

Alias: Sailor ?

.

Hino, Rei

Student

Lives at Hikawa Shrine with grandfather

Alias: Sailor ?

.

Mizuno, Ami

Student

Lives at home with mother, but mostly alone because of mother's erratic schedule

Alias: Sailor ?

.

Potential Problems:

Chiba, Mamoru—Friend of Tuxedo Kamen and knows his identity

Nishimura, Reika—Dating Tuxedo Kamen.

Grandpa Hino—Lives at Hikawa Shrine. Is the grandfather of a senshi.

Kumada, Yuichiro—Works at Hikawa Shrine

Mizuno, Saeko - Lives with her daughter, Mizuno Ami, but is hardly home

Furuhata, Unazuki—sister of Furuhata Motoki and frequents the arcade

Fun facts:

Sailor V is keeping the fact she isn't the Princess a secret from the other senshi. Other secrets she is keeping is her knowledge of the identity of Tuxedo Kamen and that she's been sharing information with him.

Sailor Moon is temporarily out of commission.

Sailor Moon is the real Princess.

The rainbow crystals have not formed the Silver Crystal. Possibly because Sailor Moon needs to experience an extremely emotional event. (Sailor Venus suggested killing Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen disagrees.)

Tuxedo Kamen only goes to the battles if the real Sailor Moon is there.

End of report

Gripping the paper, she yelled. "You incompetent fool! Where is the information on Sailor Moon? The information on their cats is missing." Breathing deeply, she said. "Three months and this is all you have?" Jadeite bowed. "Forgive me, Queen, but whatever is causing Sailor Moon to be out of commission is also keeping her from spending time with the senshi in their civilian form. I could not get any information pertaining to her. As for the cats, they seemed to have vanished. The information I provided is the best I can do without getting caught. I did not want to risk blowing our chance at executing Zoisite's plan."

Kunzite said. "The cats must be up to something. I say we execute the plan tonight." Queen Beryl nodded. "Do it."

* * *

Mamoru sighed as he sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade. It had been three months since he saw Usagi. No, he saw her, but only in passing and her mother was always with her. The last time he saw her, he had accidentally bumped into her when he was on his way to the library. Mamoru apologized and went on his way. He turned when someone approached the counter.

Usagi stood there, but she didn't seem excited about getting a milkshake. She was thinner, and he wondered how no one noticed the light in her eyes had dimmed. Motoki asked. "What can I get you?" She shrugged, her voice almost emotionless."The usual." Motoki nodded, then leaned over the counter. "Hey, I heard the rumors. I think it's stupid that people are blindly believing the lies. Don't let it get to you, okay? Be the cheerful Usagi we all know and love."

When Motoki went to make the drink, Usagi faced him, glaring. Mamoru whispered."He doesn't know, I swear. Can you meet me on the rooftop of my apartment building?" She shrugged. He said. "Whenever you're able to. We need to talk."Seeing she wasn't responding, he said. "Please." Sighing, she nodded. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Mamoru nodded. "I understand."

Nephrite and Zoisite, disguised as the average human, watched from their table as the blonde paid for the milkshake and walked toward the booths. Nephrite said. "Do you think she could be Sailor Moon?" Zoisite shrugged. "The hairstyle is similar, and she was talking to Chiba Mamoru."They watched as she did not acknowledge the senshi and instead sat a few booths over next to another girl. Nephrite said. "According to Jadeite's research, that girl is Tuxedo Kamen's sister. It is unknown if she knows who he is. Do you think we should grab her too?"

Zoisite shook his head. "No, we stick with the original plan. Grab Tuxedo Kamen and his friend while the senshi are fighting the youma."

* * *

That night

Sailor Moon stood on the roof. "Why are we meeting here? Why not the roof of the Crown Arcade?" Tuxedo Kamen said. "Sometimes Motoki likes to go up on the roof and I didn't want to risk us being seen." Nodding, she said. "What did you want to talk about?" He said. "Everything senshi related. However, I'd feel more comfortable talking inside my apartment. While Motoki won't catch us, if someone from the Dark Kingdom is out here, they might. I definitely don't want that to happen." Sailor Moon nodded. "Let's hurry then."

Jumping onto his balcony, they entered the apartment. Sailor Moon noticed the balcony for his apartment connected to the bedroom and his room was bare. The light blue walls were pristine. Either he liked to keep his apartment impeccably clean or he never decorated. Tuxedo Kamen sat on the bed. "Since you know my identity, I guess I don't have to stay transformed. Unless you'd rather have this conversation..." She shook her head as she touched her broach, losing her own transformation. "There's no need to keep up the disguises." Nodding, he lost his transformation.

Crossing her arms, Usagi asked. "What did you want to talk about?" Mamoru said. "Senshi business. There are questions I wanted to ask Sailor Venus, but I think it's best if I ask you." She tilted her head. "Me? If you have questions about the senshi or our mission, Sailor Venus is the one to ask." Shaking his head, he said. "No, after what I've seen and what my investigating has turned up, I think you're the person to talk to. I wasn't sure how to bring it up or if I should say anything at all given the recent events."

She looked down, then looked back up at him. "What do you want to ask?" He scratched the back of his neck. "It's about Sailor Venus and her real identity." Usagi said, "You mean about her being the Princess?" He sighed. "That's the thing, I think..." He hesitated then said. "I think we should tell each other what we know, then go into speculations. I'll start off." She nodded and listened as he told her his story.

"I've had dreams of the Princess asking me to bring her the Silver Crystal. I've had dreams of her that seem more like memories, but in them she calls me her Prince. Sometimes I'm called Endymion. I don't know if it's actually me or if it's from his viewpoint. So, I asked Motoki for help." Usagi sat on the bed to his left, completely focused on what he was saying. "I confided in him because this is all so crazy and there were times I questioned my sanity. How is all of this possible? In our searching for answers, we discovered there is a legend about Serenity and Endymion. It's a tale people have put their own twists and speculations on, so I'm not sure how much is true, if any of it is."

Usagi nodded, but remained silent. Mamoru said. "I decided it was best to ask a senshi, and when Motoki pretended to be me, I got him to set up a meet with Sailor Venus. I spoke to her, trying to get what information I could before she realized Motoki isn't Tuxedo Kamen. Which she still believes, and I told Motoki to let me know when she wants to meet again." He watched her furrow her brow, and he said. "He pretended to be me to find out why she searched his apartment. She searched his apartment because she saw him on the street with your communicator. The real reason I didn't want to meet on the Crown Arcade roof is because that's where any meets with Sailor Venus will take place. That's enough about me right now, what about you?"

She said. "You already know how I became Sailor Moon. I blurted out how it happened at my first battle." He nodded, and she continued. "There's this queen Beryl who is after the Princess. Her minions, the shitennou, are trying to help her. They use youma to attack. I don't really know what their goal is other than destroying the Princess and stealing her crystal. The Princess is Sailor Venus. You were there when she revealed herself." He nodded.

_And you chased after her._

She didn't say it, but he wouldn't have forgotten. Usagi ignored the pang of jealousy and asked. "How did Motoki figure out who Sailor Venus is?"

Mamoru said. "When I went to Motoki for help, he pointed out that Minako brings her cat into the arcade and he looks like Artemis. I told Sailor Venus that and I'm guessing that's why your cats have disappeared?" Usagi nodded. "Luna said they're no longer staying with their owners in case the Dark Kingdom looks for civilians with those cats. They're both staying with Rei at the Shrine. Rei told my mom Luna will help keep the rat population down..." Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

Mamoru shook his head. "It's okay. If Minako is a senshi, then the other girls with you two are senshi also?" Usagi slumped her shoulders. "Are we that obvious?" He said. "No, the only reason Motoki figured out Minako's identity is because I described Artemis from the battles and he said he had a customer with a cat fitting that description. I tried to steer him away from thinking the other girls are senshi, but it's only a matter of time before he figures it out."

Sighing, he said. "We had some speculations. We think Sailor Venus is the decoy which means the other senshi with blonde hair is the real princess." Usagi blinked. "Me? A Princess? I'm so clumsy and..." He shook his head. "You wouldn't have had the training to fall back on like the others. They would have never trained the princess they're supposed to protect to fight by their side." Nodding, she said, "You have a point, but there is something else, isn't there?" Sighing, he said, "When Motoki said the white cat is with a blonde in there with her other friends, I immediately thought of your group. I didn't tell him I suspected you to be Sailor Moon. Definitely wasn't going to tell him after his internet search, especially since he thinks of you as a little sister."

Usagi crossed her arms. "What exactly did he find that made you decide he doesn't need to know I'm Sailor Moon?" Mamoru chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, there's reason to believe I am Prince Endymion. As I mentioned earlier, I've had dreams of the Princess and being in a relationship with her. Over the centuries, artists have painted their idea of how Serenity and Endymion look and all the paintings are nudes. The couple supposedly had 50 children." Usagi uncrossed her arms, blushing slightly. "Someone tried painting me nude?" He chuckled, and she asked, "What about the 50 children?" Mamoru said, "There's a legend saying they had 50 children." She scrunched up her nose. "I think I would recall having 50 children, but I don't recall being a Princess." He shrugged. "I don't remember being a Prince."

She tilted her head slightly in thought, then changed her position so she was facing him. She pulled her right leg up onto the bed, as if she were going to sit cross-legged, and her left leg dangled off the bed, her toes not quite reaching the floor. Placing her hands on her ankle, she leaned forward. "Do you think we really had 50 children? I mean, if I'm really the Princess?" Mamoru sighed. "Unless we get our memories back completely, I don't think we'll ever know for sure." She remained silent, but he could see the way she looked at him. He wondered if she found it revolting. Maybe it was the opposite? She didn't hide her attraction to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Usagi, I don't expect to be in a relationship with the Princess just because of the past. If you don't want to be together, I understand." She said, "What if Sailor Venus really is the princess?" He extended his left arm out, placing his hand on the bed, and leaned toward her. "Then I hope she doesn't want a relationship because I'm not attracted to her." Usagi blinked. "Are… you… saying you're attracted to me?" She watched him slowly nod as a faint blush crossed his face.

They sat in silence for a moment. Usagi felt her heart beating wildly. Mamoru Chiba liked her. She liked him too, but was hesitant to admit her feelings. After all, he only insulted her. However, it had been a few months since he insulted her. He had been a lot nicer to her whenever their paths crossed. He knew her secret and didn't tell anyone. He was Tuxedo Kamen. He had midnight black hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Eyes she could drown in if she let herself get swept away. A spring in the mattress creaked, jolting them both out of their daze.

Jumping up, she brushed away invisible lint. "Umm… I should probably go..." Her communicator beeped. Mamoru stood, "Don't answer it." She asked. "Why not?" He said. "Sailor Venus will disguise as you as long as you're out of commission. Have you told them you can fight?" She shook her head. "No. I haven't spoken to them since Mom told me to only go to school and straight home." His eyes widened. "You… haven't spoken to them at all in the past three months? You've been completely out of the loop of what's been going on?" She nodded. "Well, I spoke to Rei when I helped move Luna to the shrine, but besides her telling me the cats will stay at the shrine and Venus will disguise as me until I can fight… I don't know anything."

Mamoru said. "If you can disguise yourself and fight as Sailor Venus, I'll ask Motoki to set up a meet with Minako and tell her. That way, if you can fight, no one has to worry about more than one Sailor Moon arriving at the battle. If you can't fight, no pressure. Sailor Venus will disguise as you for as long as needed." Usagi nodded. "I don't know if I can, but if she wants me to try, I will." He nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll ask Motoki to set up a meet. There are still some things I need to talk to you about. We can sit in the living room if you'd like." She nodded, and he led her to the living room.

Again, she noticed the place was bare. He gestured to the couch while he sat in the chair across from it. "Usagi, earlier I said Motoki and I had suspicions about Sailor Venus being the decoy. When I met with her on the roof, she confirmed she is the decoy. Sailor Venus confirmed that Sailor Moon is the real princess."

Usagi nodded, then stood. "I should go." He stood, and she held her hands up. "We'll have to meet again. I really need to go before my mother notices me gone. I know you can sense when I transform, but wait for me on this rooftop. I'll come here." He gave a nod, then fell into step behind her as she walked down the hallway. Stopping, she turned around. "When all of this started with me being grounded, I suspected mom might go through my things. I packed all my Sailor Senshi stuff and left it with Rei, except for my communicator, broach, and the rose you gave me."

Mamoru said. "I can make the rose disappear so you don't have to worry about hiding it." She shook her head. "No, don't. I kept it on my nightstand, but the thing is, when mom went through my room, she took it." That shocked him. Why would her mother do that? She sighed. "Mom put the rose in a vase in the living room. I can't take it back and you can't make it disappear. She'll notice. There are other items I can't find. I don't know if I'm overlooking them or if she took them too." He nodded. "I won't make the rose disappear, but since she's taking things out of your room, consider getting the things you absolutely do not want to lose out of there. Rei has your senshi stuff, can she or one of the other senshi hold on to the other stuff for you?" Usagi sighed. "I'll ask, but the problem is doing so without her or my father noticing. Okay, I really need to go now. I do not need to get caught sneaking out." She began walking toward the bedroom again. Just when she opened the door, a man spoke.

"Well, what do we have here? I thought you'd be asleep, but it seems you've got a late night fling."

They turned around. Zoisite and Jadeite were standing in the living room. Mamoru stood protectively in front of Usagi. Jadeite said. "We're not interested in her. We only want you." Mamoru pulled a rose out of thin air. "I'm not going down without a fight."

Zoisite and Jadeite stood in shock as their target transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Zoisite screeched. "YOU'RE TUXEDO KAMEN!?" Tuxedo Kamen blinked. "Isn't that why you're here?" Jadeite shook his head. "No." Tuxedo Kamen asked. "Then why are you here?" Jadeite said. "To kidnap you because you're friends with Tuxedo Kamen. Now the plan is going to fail, way to go, Zoisite." Zoisite glared at Jadeite. "I based my plan off of your intel, which was clearly incorrect. How could you screw up like this?" Jadeite faced him. "How could I screw up? My intel was based on research I did. Research that was based on your intel. Obviously, you misheard their conversation."

They must have been referring to his conversation with Sailor Venus on the rooftop. He silently cursed for not noticing someone eavesdropping. Quickly thinking of a plan, he said. "To tell the truth, I lied to Sailor Venus in order to get information. Zoisite isn't at fault. He couldn't have known I lied. Jadeite, you're not at fault either since you were going off of false information. You probably couldn't do much to confirm anything without getting caught. Tell me what you know and I'll correct it. On the condition you leave Motoki alone."

Zoisite narrowed his eyes. "Kunzite and Nephrite have probably already returned to the Dark Kingdom with him. Why should we spare your friend? We can take the information and not release him." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Motoki does not have any powers. He cannot fool Beryl. It will take less than 24 hours for her to realize your mistake. What will happen then?"

Jadeite gulped. "Not anything good. Zoisite, let's take his deal." Zoisite crossed his arms. "It might take some time, but we'll get him out." Tuxedo Kamen listened as they told what they had, and he sighed. All of their identities were compromised. Jadeite said. "Okay, now your turn." Tuxedo Kamen nodded, telling them what was incorrect and giving them the correct information.

Zoisite asked. "What about the information on Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen said. "I said I'd correct any incorrect information you have. The information you have on Sailor Moon isn't incorrect, it doesn't exist. Once Motoki is safe, I'll reveal her identity to you." Zoisite said. "How about this? Meet us at the park tonight for a trade. Motoki for Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. Zoisite said. "Then I can't guarantee his safety." Tuxedo Kamen said. "You heard my conversation with Sailor Venus so you know the rainbow crystals haven't formed the silver crystal yet. We cannot defeat Beryl without it. You only get her identity." Zoisite nodded. "Fine. See you and Sailor Moon at the park in 30 minutes."

They disappeared, and Usagi said. "Why did you do that?" Tuxedo Kamen said. "They already figured out our civilian identities and who we're associated with." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I know that. Why did you agree to reveal me?" He shook his head. "I'm not going to. They just think I am. I'm hoping the possibility of them getting your information will increase the chances of Motoki being released." Nodding, she asked. "Now what?" Tuxedo Kamen said. "The senshi need to know they've been compromised, but Sailor Venus will end up giving them the false information I gave her if she tells them everything." He sighed. "I had hoped to remain anonymous for a little longer." Usagi said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Shingo's eyes shined with unshed tears as he got out of bed. He wiped them away before they could fall. He got dressed, put on a lightweight hooded jacket, then retrieved a box his classmate had given him. Shingo breathed deeply as he opened the box. This was it. Pocketing the item, he eased out of his bedroom. Looking back at his sister's bedroom door, he quickly turned away. No, he couldn't linger. If he did, he would back out and Mikami would give him hell. Pulling the hood over his head, he left his home and hoped Usagi would forgive him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is now M for future chapters

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon stood in the park waiting for Sailor Venus to arrive. They didn't know what to expect and hoped their plan worked. He said. "We've still got about 10 minutes before they get here unless they arrive early. Please keep my identity a secret, especially the part about me possibly being a Prince."

She nodded. "I won't. There are things I want to figure out before the rest of the senshi know. However, they need to know the Dark Kingdom has figured out who everyone is."

They stood there a minute or two more in silence, then Sailor Venus and her cat arrived. Tuxedo Kamen said. "Sailor Venus, there isn't much time to update you, so I'll be quick."

Sailor Venus and Artemis stared at them in horror upon learning Zoisite had overheard their conversation. Then she learned about the deal he made with the shitennou. Initially she was angry, but he explained why. Then she was angry for being lied to about Tuxedo Kamen's identity. However, she understood why Motoki lied about being the superhero. She understood why the real Tuxedo Kamen would take advantage of that and why he was still withholding his real identity from her. She would have done the same thing. Now, they were about to face one, most likely two of the shitennou for a trade that Tuxedo Kamen had no intention of keeping up his end of the deal. "I can't believe it. I should have spotted Zoisite."

Sailor Moon was glad she seemed to believe Tuxedo Kamen was home alone when Zoisite visited him and said. "It isn't your fault. You were both focused on getting answers and what was right in front of you. There was no reason to believe Zoisite or one of the others was around."

Sailor Venus nodded. "What do you suggest we do? Facing down possibly two of the shitennou alone is not a good idea. We need everyone on this." She made a mental note to ask how he contacted Sailor Moon… no, the communicator was working. Artemis can check the gps coordinates on it. "Once we're done here, we need to have a meeting. That includes you, Tuxedo Kamen."

He shook his head. "I know I'm not liked or trusted. I think it's best if I don't attend. Besides, once we rescue Motoki, someone needs to look after him. You know where he lives. I'm not going to disappear. If you need to speak to me, you know where to go. Now hide, before the Dark Kingdom gets here."

Once Sailor Venus and Artemis hid behind some bushes, Sailor Moon spoke softly so they wouldn't hear. "I wish I hadn't left the rose on my nightstand."

He said. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault."

She sighed. "I had packed it, but I unpacked it and put it back on my nightstand." Fidgeting, she hesitated to say anything but decided he should know. "Our communicators have a GPS emergency broadcast button, but they constantly send our current location to the main computer. When I asked Sailor Mercury to fix it, I asked her to disable the GPS."

He looked at her astounded and struggled to keep his voice down. "Why?"

She sighed. "I asked her if it is possible for the Dark Kingdom to intercept the signal it sends out. What if they hijack it and make it give a wrong location?" She glanced around. "Sailor Mercury said she'd work on something to help prevent that. When she fixed my communicator, she left the GPS disabled. Wasn't supposed to be for more than a week, because she didn't want a senshi to not be located… but then I got grounded."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "That makes sense, but is the emergency broadcast button working?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No." After a moment of silence, she looked up at him. "Thank you for being there for me."

He smiled. "I always will be."

**BANG!**

Whirling around, they faced the direction the sound came from. He said, "That sounded like a gunshot." Sailor Moon was confused. "Who would have a gun?" They ran through the park toward the sound, wondering if it was someone with a firearm or if it was the Dark Kingdom. If it was the Dark Kingdom, then has Motoki been injured? Like Tuxedo Kamen, did they have no intention of holding up their end of the deal? When they found the source of the sound, their eyes widened in horror and Sailor Moon let out a blood-curdling scream.

Sailor Venus and Artemis weren't far behind and had her love-me chain ready. A million scenarios ran through their minds, but the one that greeted them was one they would have never imagined. Sailor Moon was still screaming, and they watched as she transformed into the Princess. Princess Serenity held out her palms as the rainbow crystals came together, forming the Silver Crystal, and she began walking. Tuxedo Kamen tried to stop her, but she pushed him away. Breathing deeply, Sailor Venus prepared to do the one thing they should never do. Turn their weapons against their Princess. Sending the chain out, it wrapped around Princess Serenity and she used it with the help of Tuxedo Kamen to pull her away.

Princess Serenity struggled against the chain, tears still falling. "Release me, Venus. I need to go to him. I need to go to-"

Tuxedo Kamen hugged her, covering her mouth. "Don't say his name. You can't go to him. I know you want to, but you'll give your identity away." She stopped struggling and leaned into him. "I know you want to use the Silver Crystal to save him, but-"

Artemis interrupted. "Queen Serenity used the crystal to bring us back and send us to this time, so I'm certain it can bring him back once we defeat the Dark Kingdom. However, we need to get out of here. It won't be long before this place is crawling with police."

Princess Serenity shook her head. "I don't want to leave him." She cried onto Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder as she lost her transformation. Sailor Venus released the chain.

Tuxedo Kamen picked Usagi up, and they quickly left the area. Keeping their voices low, he said. "Venus, our paths crossed while she was on her way to the battle. I told her about Zoisite and she wanted to help save Motoki. She made the comment about hoping it didn't take too long since she sneaked out. After this... I'm not sure if she'll be able to sneak back home."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Yes, I'll take care of it. It will be difficult, but we'll manage something. Can you bring her to the Hikawa Shrine? I'm going to call a meeting so we can update everyone." He nodded. Looking at Artemis, she said. "We're going to stay with her in the guest room while you tell everyone what happened." The cat nodded. They knew Usagi would not be able to act like she didn't see anything, but everyone remotely associated would be questioned. They couldn't leave her alone, but if they wanted to keep from being suspicious to the police and keep their identities a secret, they would have to.

* * *

Beryl raised her eyebrows as she watched the scene unfold in the crystal ball. Nephrite said. "This is an interesting turn of events."

Zoisite was delighted at having less work to do. "We didn't even have to show up to get Sailor Moon's identity. Jadeite! Get to work on identifying her."

Jadeite narrowed his eyes. "You don't tell me what to do..."

Kunzite crossed his arms. "Now is not the time for arguing. We need to work quickly while the Princess is distraught."

Beryl smiled. "Yes, now the Silver Crystal has appeared, they stand a chance against me. Jadeite, there is no need in identifying her. This human already knows her and will get us the information. He will fight for us."

Motoki was being held by two youma, one on either side of him. They held onto chains attached to his wrists. Shaking his head as the tears continued to fall, he said. "I will never fight for you! I will never help you! You will be defeated!"

Beryl smirked as she stood and slowly walked to him. "Oh? You see, you will fight for me. You will help me revive the seven great youma." Lifting her arms above her head, a purple sphere formed between her hands. Motoki struggled against the chains as the ball of energy went toward him. He screamed as it engulfed him. He went limp for a moment, then groaned as he slowly lifted his head. Beryl smirked. "Now, what were you saying?"

Motoki spoke with no emotion. "I serve Queen Beryl and will help revive the seven great youma." The youma released him from the chains and he stood there, waiting for his orders.

Handing him a dark crystal, Beryl asked. "Tell me, who is Sailor Moon? Who is that girl and what is her connection to that human?" She held up her crystal ball, showing an image of the detransformed senshi in Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

Motoki said. "The girl is Tsukino Usagi, and the deceased boy is her younger brother, Shingo."

Smiling, Beryl said. "Excellent. Now go, revive the youma!"

Disappearing, he sought the first of the seven great youma. He knew she had to work late, and could catch her just as she got home. Seeing his target, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Reika was shocked. "Motoki? What are you doing here?"

He smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "I wanted to see you."

Reika fumbled with her keys. "You could have come by tomorrow. I have the day off."

He said. "I know, but if I wait, someone might interrupt us." Kissing her neck, he said. "And I don't want us to be interrupted." His hands slid down to her hips.

Her face flushed as she hissed at him. "Motoki. Since when are you this bold?" She finally got her door unlocked and opened.

He smirked as they went in and shut the door behind him. He quickly held out the crystal. "Come back to us, Rikoukeidar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take this through the Black Moon Arc once the Dark Kingdom Arc is wrapped up. Only three chapters remain of the Dark Kingdom Arc.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this story!


	17. One Month Later

**One month later**

Usagi sighed as she leaned against a tree. Some of Shingo's classmates and friends had gathered at the park where he died. The bench had been cleaned, his blood no longer there, but she could still see it. She was only there because Mika had asked her to be. However, Mika had left a few minutes ago along with a few others. Now, the ones remaining were all guilty, having somehow played a role in his death. Mikami stood in front of everyone and spoke. "He was a good friend. My best friend. We always had each other's backs. I wish I could have done something, anything, that would have prevented this."

Usagi remained stoic, keeping her thoughts to herself. _Liar. You gave him the gun._

One girl nodded. "He was. Shingo was the nicest boy I have ever met."

_You laughed in his face, calling him worthless. _

The boy standing next to Mikami said. "He was a role model."

_You called him a demon spawn. _

She was angry they were pretending to be his friends, pretending to care and acting as if they would have stopped Shingo from taking his own life if they had been able to. When the truth is, they drove him to do it. Her communicator beeped. Usagi sighed as she discreetly answered it. It was Sailor Mercury letting her know a youma was heading to the park. It was the basic low-level youma that did not require Sailor Moon. Closing the communicator, she walked away. She didn't have to worry about anyone getting injured. It was the type of youma that never attacked people. It only stomped around, screaming like an angry toddler until it ran out of energy.

* * *

Sailor Venus nodded as Sailor Mercury gave her the information. "Got it, but there's something else, isn't there?"

Sailor Mercury nodded. "It's Ryo. He told me he had another vision. He said Motoki will attack him tomorrow night in front of the Crown Arcade." She shook her head. "Something's not right. I have the feeling he is hiding something."

Sailor Venus said. "Then go. Focus on figuring out if he's hiding anything and what it is. We got this youma."

Sighing, Sailor Mercury replied. "Ok. I'll meet you at the Hikawa Shrine. I don't know how long I'm going to be though."

Sailor Venus said. "Then call us when you're done and we'll meet up then. See you later." She closed her communicator and ran to the park. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were already there and had defeated the youma. She crossed her arms. "Aww, why didn't you let me play with it for a bit?"

They left the area, heading back to the Hikawa Shrine after they detransformed. Rei said. "She understands why you lied to her." Minako nodded. She hated lying to Usagi about that night, but they needed Usagi's reaction to be as genuine as possible. If she believed Shingo was alive, then the shock of realizing they had lied to her would hopefully be mistaken for being shocked at the news of his death. They could not have anyone wonder how Usagi knew about his death before the police notified her family. They could not risk anyone finding out she had sneaked out, and they could not risk their identities being compromised further.

Sighing, she said. "I know." Minako perked up. "Oh, Ami said Ryo had a vision, but something seemed off. She was going to investigate and let us know when she's through. She thinks he might be hiding something."

Makoto said. "The last time that happened, he tried handling things on his own. You don't think he's doing that again do you?"

Rei stopped walking. "That youma was easy to destroy. Too easy." Her eyes widened. "Grandpa." She ran, and Minako and Makoto were right behind her. Upon reaching the Hikawa Shrine, she ran inside calling out for him, but got no response.

* * *

Entering her home, Usagi heard her parents in the kitchen. Her father was doing his best to comfort her crying mother. She didn't have to go in there to know what had happened. She could smell the food. It was Shingo's favorite. Her mother made it every year on this day. Going up the stairs, she paused in front of his door. No one had been in there except for the police. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. It was a mess, just like her room.

Approaching his desk, she opened his binder full of calligraphy and drawings. He was excellent at it. Usagi flipped through the pages, admiring his work. When she reached the last one, fresh tears threatened to fall. She ran her fingers over it, whispering. "Happy Birthday." Sniffling, she continued. "I'll defeat Beryl and bring you back. We'll save you."

Closing the binder, she put it back, and she transformed into Sailor Moon. She doubted her parents noticed her entering the house, so she didn't have to worry about them missing her. Opening the window, she took one last look around then ran to the one person who knew almost everything.

* * *

Sailor Mercury touched her earring, making her goggles appear, and detected Ryo's location inside the apartment. He was in the bathroom and she quietly slipped inside through the balcony connected to his living room. Quickly hiding behind the decorative room divider, she used the potted plants in front of it to hide her feet.

She kept her computer out and goggles activated, scanning the area, while she thought of her next course of action. Her eyes widened when it detected someone teleporting into the living room. Had she been a few seconds later, she wouldn't have been able to get inside. When Ryo left the bathroom, he was shocked to discover an intruder.

"What are you doing here? We had a deal."

She was confused. Deal? Who did he make a deal with and what kind of deal?

The intruder chuckled. "Yes, we did and still do. However, I'm changing the meeting place. You wanted to meet in front of the Crown Arcade, but that gives the sailor senshi lots of places to hide. I'll come find you sometime tomorrow."

Sailor Mercury had figured out shortly after Reika disappeared that Motoki could locate the crystal carriers with the dark crystal he had. The only way to guarantee Ryo wouldn't be attacked was if they hid him somewhere the Dark Kingdom could not reach. Carefully typing a message to Artemis, she knew of only one place he could stay until they came up with a plan.

Ryo said. "I haven't told the senshi! I did like you asked. They were distracted while you got Grandpa Hino! I kept my end-"

Motoki scoffed. "No, you didn't and for that I should take you right now. However, you kept part of your end so for that I'll guarantee I won't come after you before 3pm tomorrow. I'll work my shift tomorrow and once it ends at 3pm, the hunt will begin."

She put her computer away and sent her attack. The entire apartment fogged up, and she quickly grabbed Ryo's hand, running out onto the balcony. She whispered, "Do not let go of my hand." He nodded, and she jumped onto the roof where Sailor Jupiter was waiting.

Sailor Jupiter quickly picked Ryo up, and they ran to headquarters, thankful the Crown Arcade was closed today.

Entering headquarters, Sailor Jupiter put Ryo down. Everyone stared at him expectantly and he sighed. "How much did you hear and what were you doing sneaking around in my apartment? Don't you trust me?"

Sailor Mercury said. "When you told me about your vision, something seemed off. I went to your apartment to confront you, but then Motoki appeared. You told me it was a vision, but it wasn't. So tell us why you made a deal with Motoki and what part of the deal did you keep?"

Ryo sighed as he sat in the chair. "He came after me and to buy time, I offered to distract the senshi while he got Grandpa Hino." He looked at Sailor Mars. "I did it because it would give us guaranteed time to prepare an attack. I was supposed to have told you about my so-called vision after the youma attack to keep you away from Hikawa Shrine in case it took Motoki longer to get Grandpa Hino. However, to ensure Grandpa Hino wouldn't put up a fight, I was to spike his tea with a sleeping pill. That is the part of the deal I kept up. Originally, Motoki agreed to meet me outside the Crown Arcade at 10pm tomorrow night. He says he's going to work his shift tomorrow and when he gets off at 3pm, he will hunt me down. I'm sorry. Now we don't have a set time or place."

Sailor Mercury said. "Yes, we do. If you stay here, he can't locate you. If he keeps his word, it will be 3pm tomorrow before he notices you've gone into hiding. However, I doubt he will since I fogged the apartment and got you out of there. He will be very antsy and as soon as he can locate you, he will appear. We plan the attack for in the arcade."

Luna nodded. "That seems like our best option. Can anyone think of something else?"

Everyone shook their heads and Sailor Mars approached Ryo. "I'm mad at you for helping him get my grandpa, but I understand why." She produced a fireball in her hand and leaned close to him. "If you leave this place before we tell you to, if you give this location away, if you mess up our plan… it won't be Motoki hunting you. Got it?" He gulped, nodding. Putting the fire out, she smiled sweetly. "Good."

Ryo shifted in his chair. Looking around, he noticed someone missing. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

Artemis said. "She didn't answer her communicator, but she probably thinks it's another youma. Today is her brother's birthday, so I doubt she's up for dealing with senshi stuff."

Sailor Venus pulled out her communicator. "I'm going to contact Tuxedo Kamen. She detransformed completely in the park and if they saw that, then they've probably figured out who she is. If Motoki saw her, then he knows she is Sailor Moon."

Luna typed away on the computer and Artemis said. "That will not work. Mercury didn't install GPS on his communicator. He wants to keep his identity a secret for now. He said he'll reveal his identity once we defeat Beryl." Luna sighed, giving a nod.

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms. "What is taking him so long to answer? Do I need to track him down?"

Sailor Venus shook her head. "No, he said he'll transform before answering because he's not ready for us to know who he is. Although, he is taking longer than usual to answer, but he might be at work… or something."

* * *

Sailor Moon sobbed as she detransformed in his bedroom. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. He was curious about the paper in her hand, but he'd wait and see if she said something first. Her sobs subsided a little, and she choked out. "How did I not notice? I should have done something."

He shook his head. "It isn't your fault."

She said. "I could have saved him."

He said. "No. Don't blame yourself. It's Mikami's fault..."

She shook her head. "I had a dream. I had one of Shingo and I ignored it. I ignored his cry for help."

Mamoru sighed. Luna said time will reset and they can start over once they defeat the Dark Kingdom, but that doesn't erase the guilt Usagi was feeling. Her communicator went off. He let go of her so she could answer it, but all she did was turn it off. "Usagi, do you want something to eat or drink?" She nodded, and they went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and named off what he had. "Did anything sound good to you?"

She said. "A sandwich is fine." He began making the sandwiches, and she sighed. "I'm still a little mad at Minako for lying to me. I understand why she tried convincing me Shingo's death was just a dream. It would have been suspicious if I knew before the police informed my parents. I'm just really glad Rei was there when they arrived."

He nodded. "Rei could comfort you and cover for you in case you accidentally said something." His communicator went off and he began reaching for it, just as Usagi let out a squeak.

"I wouldn't answer that." Mamoru turned around. Motoki hand an arm around Usagi's waist and the other held a knife to her throat. Motoki said. "You're going to take me to the senshi. There's bound to be some sort of headquarters the Dark Kingdom can't detect? Surely there is. Why else would I lose the final crystal carrier? I guess Sailor Mercury took him there."

Mamoru shook his head. "They recently gave me a communicator but still don't fully trust me. Do you really think they would have told me where their headquarters is located?" Usagi whimpered as the knife was pressed harder against her throat. He pleaded with his friend. "I'm serious. I really don't know where it is, but she might. Let her go and she'll be able to tell you."

Motoki said. "Okay, so tell me, Usagi. Where is your headquarters located?" Usagi sighed when he held the knife further away from her throat. She told him the location of the headquarters and only a senshi or their cat could access it. He chuckled. "Even if he knew the location, we wouldn't have been able to get in. Now, answer your communicator and see what they want. Don't even think about warning them."

Mamoru said. "I transform before I do so they don't know who I am." Motoki nodded. Mamoru transformed and answered the communicator. Motoki smirked as he heard Sailor Venus tell him the plan. She told Tuxedo Kamen to get Sailor Moon and get over there.

The conversation ended, and Motoki said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it's been a little over three years since I began posting this story. Two chapters remain and hopefully it won't take me this long to get through the Black Moon Arc.


End file.
